Rela Masuk Pesantren
by Tomat Jambu
Summary: "Aku rela masuk pesantren demi kamu, Sakura! Akan aku buktikan pada abahmu kalau aku adalah lelaki alim!" teriak Sasuke di depan rumah Sakura. RnR! SasuSaku
1. Prolog

Wiii, fic baru nih! Jelek kagak jelek tetep Tomat publish. Gara-gara ini nih, *nyikut Jambu* selalu nyuruh buat apdet kilat. Padahal kagak tau ape? Ceritanya masih ancur, abal, gaje,banyak typo dan gak ada humor sama sekali.

Tapi, apa boleh buat? Gak apdet ntar jadi dikit ceritanya . Langsung aja deh, ya? Eits, ini humornya Tomat gak tau nyambung apa gak. Jadi bagi yang review mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk chap depan. Oia, request para reviewer udah aku turuti :D A/N nya di tengah-tengah cerita udah aku apus, jadi sekarang semuanya gak keganggu lagi! Horeeee *orang gila*

_**Rela Masuk Pesantren © Tomat Jambu**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Summary : **Sasuke rela masuk pesantren demi Sakura agar dia direstui berpacaran oleh abah Sakura. Mampukah ia sekolah di pesantren dan menghadapi berbagai cobaan dari Allah SWT?

_**Happy Reading ^^, Don't Flame!**_

_**If you don't like, don't read please cause the humor is gaje!**_

Jembatan kecil di sungai yang tenang ini, berdirilah seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar empat belas tahun. Anak itu terlihat bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Saku celananya menjadi tempat bersembunyi kedua tangannya yang sudah berkeringat.

'Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku harus menyatakan cinta pada Sakura besok. Atau aku keduluan dengan anak-anak lain!'

Sejenak dia terdiam karena mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Suaranya familiar di telinganya karena setiap hari ia mendengar suara itu.

"Sasukeeee! Cepat masuk rumah!" teriak seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibu Sasuke. Huuuh, Sasuke mendengus kesal. Aduuh, ibu, seharusnya ibu mengerti sedikit aku sedang mengatur rencana untuk pernyataan cinta besok.

Sasuke melangkah menjauhi jembatan kecil di sungai itu menuju rumah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dari jauh, ibunya sudah menunggu Sasuke dari gerbang komplek Uchiha. Dengan berkacak pinggang, ibunya terlihat marah karena Sasuke tidak pulang-pulang. Asal pas lebaran pulang, gak apa-apa kan bu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana malam-malam begini, ha?" teriak ibu dengan suara beribu-beribu oktaf. Meskipun suaranya sangat kencang, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menutup atau melindungi telinganya dari auman singa.

"Berpikir" jawab Sasuke santai. Jedeng! Langsung saja di dahi ibunya muncul urat-urat berbentuk perempatan yang mengerikan dengan background ibunya bergambar api neraka.

"Apa? Apa aku salah jika aku berpikir? Aku kan punya otak" lanjut Sasuke. Kini urat-urat itu bertambah banyak seiring dengan perkataan santai dari Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba, ibu Sasuke menaikkan lengan baju kiri dan kanannya menampakkan otot-otot dan tattoo _Hello Kitty_-nya plus dengan hiasan bunga-bunga berwarna merah. Sasuke yang melihat otot ibunya—bukan tattoonya—langsung bergidik takut. Bagaimana tidak takut, lhawong saat membuka lengan bajunya tiba-tiba otot-otot itu berbunyi seperti suara meriam siap perang.

BUAGH!

BRAKK!

MEONG!

JEDUG!

WIIINNNGG!

BRUAAAK!

KLONTANG!

KRIK KRIK!

JEDEEER!

Sasuke jatuh. Tetapi bukan jatuh di tanah atau di mana. Tetapi jatuh di tempat tidur. Ya, ternyata pukulan, tonjokan, tampolan, dan tendangan dari ibunya membuat ia melayang dan jatuh tepat di kamarnya. Kalau jatuh di kamar Sakura tidak apa-apa, tapi ini di kasur kamarnya yang dihuni binatang-binatang kecil tak berguna bagi nusa dan bangsa sehingga punggungnya sangat sakit.

Sasuke memegang lebam di pipinya hasil tampolan si berotot Mikoto Uchiha. Sasuke meringis saat tangannya memegang lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Dasar ibu sinting, anak ganteng begini masih aja dijadiin bahan latihan pembesaran otot. Sasuke masih ingat, dulu saat TK sering sekali ia melihat kakaknya di pukuli oleh ibunya karena sering ketahuan mengintip nenek Tsunade. Karena kenakalan kakaknya itulah, sekarang tubuh ibunya berotot melebihi Ade Namnung. Maksudnya, Ade Rai.

Sasuke mencoba merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang sudah hilang tingkat keempukannya. Punggungnya yang sudah hancur dan sudah tidak bisa disatukan lagi itu terasa sakit sekali saat terbaring di kasur bobroknya.

BRAAAKK!

Tiba-tiba sesosok monster—eh, sesosok wanita berotot muncul di ambang pintu dengan muka garang dan tanduk merah di kepalanya. Sasuke melihatnya hanya bisa pasrah karena tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Sudah cukup, bu. Aku sudah lelah ibu pukuli. Aku mau tidur!" rengek Sasuke. Ibunya hanya memandang Sasuke dengan senyum menakutan plus dengan gigi taring dan air liur yang menetes tak henti-henti. Tak ketinggalan suara ala monster yang membuat Sasuke berteriak bak seorang putri kerajaan yang akan diculik oleh monster hutan.

SKIIP SKIIIP SKIIIIP!

Sasuke menutup kepalanya dengan bantal karena takut dengan sosok ibunya yang entah kenapa bisa seperti itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, sosok itu adalah ibunya. Perut ibunya dulu adalah rumah Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bisa langsung menganggap sosok itu adalah bukan ibunya sendiri. Bisa-bisa Sasuke jadi anak durhaka dan dikutuk jadi tai. Ugh..

"Ampuuuun!" teriak Sasuke dari dekapan bantalnya.

"Cepat tidur." Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak mendengar suara mengerikan seperti tadi. Yang didengar hanya suara biasa. Dan itu suara..ibunya! Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya pelan-pelan dan mata onyxnya menangkap sosok wanita cantik dan seksi dalam balutan gaun pendek berwarna merah menyala.

Mata Sasuke membelalak. Tidak mungkin! Ini sangat tidak mungkin! Tadi dia melihat sosok monster dengan gigi taring dan air liur yang menetes, tetapi kini ia melihat sosok wanita cantik dan seksi dengan gaun merah yang minim. Lengkap dengan asesoris kalung yang bling-bling dan gelang yang bling-bling-bling.

Sasuke tidak bisa menutup mulutnya karena makhluk indah di depannya ini. Wanita itu terlihat berpose dengan erotis. Lekuk tubuhnya yang indah dan kaki yang jenjang membuat Sasuke lupa kalau wanita itu adalah ibunya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa ibu berpakaian se-seperti itu?"

"Tanya saja pada asistennya Tomat yang rada soak itu. Cepat tidur. Ibu tidak bisa memberi pelajaran padamu kalau berpakaian seperti ini" kata ibu setelah menutup pintu kamar Sasuke. Sasuke mengusap air liur yang sempat menetes karena saking tergodanya dengan pakaian ibunya tadi. Setelah mengusap airnya, Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutup mata selamanya..e—eh! Bukaaaan, menutup matanya sampa nanti pagi.

'jelas saja ibu tidak bisa memberiku pelajaran dengan baju seperti itu, atau tidak nanti malah ibu yang aku beri 'pelajaran'' Sasuke berkata dengan suara rendah dan senyum mesum membayangkan.. E—eh! Ini bukan rate-M, Sasuke! Jaga pikiranmu! Dan ingat, Sasuke. Itu adalah ibumu sendiri.

Bel berbunyi sebentar lagi, dan Sasuke masih berada di teras rumahnya menunggu kakaknya yang masih sarapan. Entah untuk keberapa kali Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. Pukul tujuh kurang lima menit. Ya, hanya lima menit. Ya, ya lima menit. Hmm..lima menit. Hhh..eh? A—APAAA? LIMA MENIT? AAAA! TERKUTUK KAU, ITACHIII! AAAKKUU TERLAMBAAAT! Batin Sasuke menjerit.

Itachi keluar dari rumah dengan wajah tak berdosanya. Tangannya yang sibuk dengan tusuk gigi dan menusuk-nusukkan benda itu ke sela-sela giginya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeram. Wajahnya kini sudah berwarna merah menyala dan panas. Di sekelilingnya muncul api-api gaje berwarna pink(?). Itachi memandang Sasuke yang masih bertahan dengan api-api pink membuat Sasuke terlihat sedikit agak macho.

"Oh, ya Sasuke! Adikku yang paling ganteng. Hehe..Hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah karena ya..kau tahu, kan? Mobil rusak dan ayah belum sempat mem—"

BUAGH!

"ITACHI BAKA! KAU TIDAK TAHU KALAU AKU SUDAH SANGAT TERLAMBAT KARENA KEBODOHANMU YANG TIDAK PERNAH HILANG! CEPAT KAU GANTI RUGI! ANTARKAN AKU KE SEKOLAH SEKARANG ENTAH DENGAN CARA APA! CEPAAAT! AKU BISA TERLAMBAAAT!" teriak Sasuke yang hanya dibalas sangat kelewat santai oleh Itachi.

"Tidak mau. Salahkan saja sekolahmu karena membuat patokan waktu masuk sekolah jam tujuh. Itu jadinya kau terlambat, ayam"

"DASAR BAKAAA ANIKIIIII!"

"Itu aku"

"AAAAAA!"

Sasuke memukul kakaknya berkali-kali sampai kerutan di wajah kakaknya bertambah seribu kali lipat. Itachi tenang-tenang saja kalau kerutannya bertambah, karena kalau Itachi marah maka kerutan itu semakin bertambah seribu seribu seribu kali lipat.

Sasuke berlari menyusuri komplek rumahnya dan berlari melewati gang, melompati benda-benda yang berserakan di jalan, mengabaikan sapaan para penggemarnya, menerobos orang-orang di jalanan dengan gaya slow motion. Sehingga terlihat dramatis. Keringat yang bercucuran menetes terkena angin. Sasuke berteriak saat menerobos kerumunan orang di jalan agar terlihat seperti seorang pemenang (gak nyambung banget?)

Rambut hitamnya berkibar dan di belakangnya terlihat beratus-ratus penggemarnya menyemangatinya. Lengkap dengan pom-pom, spanduk bertuliskan 'GO SASUKE! :*', speaker toa yang terus berteriak 'kau bisa, Sasuke!', juga tidak ketinggalan suitan-suitan dari para cewek-cewek. Bahkan ada salah satu cewek yang membuka kemejanya dan yang ada adalah tank top seksi bertuliskan I LOVE SASUKE.

Tapi itu semua bukan apa-apa bagi Sasuke. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana cara agar Sasuke bisa tepat waktu sampai di sekolah tanpa ketahuan oleh kang Kotetsu dan kang Izumo. Bisa mati kalau mereka mengadu pada Nek Tsunade, cewek idaman Itachi juga kepala sekolah Sasuke bahwa Sasuke datang terlambat datang ke sekolah. Turun pamor!

Sasuke berlari kencang menerobos apapun yang menjadi penghalang Sasuke untuk datang ke sekolah tepat waktu. Tong sampah, penjual kerak telor, penjual mainan, ustad yang sedang dakwah, orang yang sedang ngupil, orang yang sedang be'ol, orang yang sedang beranak dalam kubur(?), orang lagi senam, orang lagi nafas, semua ia lewati apapun jenisnya. Dengan cepat tangannya mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajah dan bajunya. Gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat dari kejauhan. Untung saja jarak sekolah dengan komplek Uchiha tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi Sasuke tidak perlu berlari terlalu jauh.

Sasuke berhenti. Dia cukup lelah, padahal jarak sekolah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Sasuke membungkukkan badan dan membuang nafas kelelahannya. Dia mengusap keningnya dari keringat yang membuat Sasuke terlihat lebih keren. Keringat yang ditimpa sinar matahari membuat badan kekar Sasuke sedikit mengkilat-kilat. Nafasnya tidak teratur. Setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya, ia mulai bicara pada seseorang.

"Bang, becak! Anter sampe sekolah ntu, bang! Capek banget nih!"

GUBRAAAKK!

Sasuke baka! Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi malah naik becak? Dasar ayaaaaam!

Sasuke naik ke becak dengan perasaan lega. Dia tidak tahu kalau di belakangnya banyak penggemarnya yang memasang wajah kecewa. Karena mereka kira Sasuke akan berlari ke sekolah dengan kerennya, kok jadi naik becak? Yang keren kan jadinya si abang becak, bukan Sasuke.

Gerbang sekolah sudah sampai di depan mata. Terlihat kang Izumo dan Kotetsu sedang asyik menggeser pagar sekolah yang tingginya na'udzubillah. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung berteriak histeris. Mendadak saja dunia serasa berubah menjadi slow. Sasuke turun dengan gaya _slow motion_nya. Keringat yang mengucur deras menetes dengan penuh perasaan. Abang becak terus berteriak saat Sasuke turun dari becak untuk menuju sekolah tercinta.

Sedangkan fans-fans Sasuke di belakang masih setia meneriaki Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke harus bersekolah biar pinter. Fans yang baik. Masih dengan _slow motion_nya, Sasuke berlari sambil sesekali tangannya mengusap keringat di dahinya. Tas selempangnya ia lemparkan dengan sekuat tenaga ke dalam halaman sekolah melewati pagar sekolah yang tinggi. Kang Izumo dan Kotetsu hanya heran melihat sebuah tas kumal melintas di atas kepala mereka.

Sasuke berlari terus dan terus sampai ia lupa bahwa ia belum membayar harga becak tadi. Tapi pikiran itu belum terlintas, yang ada di otaknya kini adalah bagaimana caranya masuk sekolah+kelas tanpa kena poin dari guru BK(kayak sekolah author?). Sasuke berteriak kencang tanpa peduli kini bau mulutnya lebih lebus daripada bau ketek dan kentutnya.

"J A N G A N T U T U P P A G A R N Y A ! ! ! !"

Kini bukan gerakan Sasuke yang _slow motion,_ tetapi suaranya pun berubah sama. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke mengerahkan kekuatan kakinya agar sampai di halaman sekolah. Ya, hanya halaman sekolah saja Sasuke senang jika sudah menginjaknya. Bahkan jika hanya idung mancungnya yang berhasil melewati pagar, Sasuke sudah senang bukan kepalang. Kang Izumo menengok ke arah teriakan Sasuke. Dia hanya bengong melihat idola sekolah bisa terlambat seperti sekarang.

"Eh, eh. Itu Sasuke, kan? Sasuke Uchiha? Anak tenar nan cakep itu! Kok terlambat, ya?" ucap Izumo dengan muka sinis dan nada bicara yang dibuat seperti ibu-ibu rumpi. Kotetsu kontan menengok ke arah Sasuke yang bercucuran keringat dan sebagian seragamnya sudah basah kuyup melebihi basah kuyup karena kena hujan. Kotetsu menengadah memendang langit dengan wajah yang sepertinya sedang mengecek seseuatu. Entah apa itu.

"Hari ini cerah. Tapi kenapa si Uchiha itu basah?" tanya Kotetsu dengan bodohnya. Jelas saja basah, orang Sasuke keringetan ampe segitunya. Coba aja peres ntuh baju, mungkin dapet satu truk tanki.

Sasuke mengusap keringat di dahinya yang penuh dengan keringat kotor dan tak diinginkan. Saat Sasuke berlari dengan penuh wibawa itu, terdengar soundback We Are The Champion yang diputer odong-odong pesenan author. Sejenak Kotetsu dan Izumo diam terpaku mendengar musik dangdut itu. Dasar kagak mbois jadi orang, jelas-jelas ntu bukan lagu dangdut!

Sasuke melompat tinggi mencoba menggapai pintu pagar yang jarak antara pagar bagian kanan dan bagian kirinya tinggal satu millimeter. Dengan melayang di udara, Sasuke mencoba untuk memanjangkan tangannya agar cepat sampai dalam menggapai tujuan. Tapi karena tangan Sasuke tidak punya kekuatan untuk panjang dengan sendirinya, mau tidak mau Sasuke mengandalkan suaranya agar Kang Izumo dan Kotetsu tahu tujuannya.

"AAAAA!"

Dengan bodohnya, kaki Kotetsu tersandung batu tak berguna. Langsung saja badan Kotetsu oleng dan akhirnya tangannya menggeser pagar dan pagar itu sukses menutup dengan sangaaaat smepurna. Sasuke yang melihatnya lansung berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya melompat di udara. Tepat saat jarak tangan Sasuke dan pagar itu tinggal sejengkal, eeeh malah si Kotetsu menutup pagarnya dan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan nasib Sasuke.

BRUK!

Sasuke jatuh ke tanah dengan muka lemas. Seharusnya yang berada di dalam sekolah adalah dirinya, bukan tas kumalnya. Kotetsu memandang Sasuke heran.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa lemas begitu?" tanya Kotetsu.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tutu pagarnya? Si Uchiha ini tidak bisa masuk, tau?" gertak Izumo. Hahaha, bagus kaaang! Gua suka gaya loe! Omeli ntuh temen lu yang kelewat sledeng.

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja tersandung batu ini, makanya tanganku tergeser dan menutup pagarnya!" Kotetsu tidak mau kalah. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk batu tak berdosa di bawahnya. Terlihat batu itu sangat kasihan karena di tuduh mencelakakan Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri dengan badan yang masih sangat lemas. Dia sangat tidak suka perdebatan. Langsung kedua tangannya membekap mulut kedua penjaga gerbang KHS itu. Saat suasana sudah stabil dan tidak ada perdebatan lagi, Sasuke menjauhkan dari mulut-mulut bau itu.

"Biarkan aku masuk ya, kang?" pinta Sasuke dengan wajah memelas dari luar sekolah. Kini posisi Sasuke berada di luar lingkup sekolah, sedangkan Kotetsu dan Izumo berada di dalam lingkup sekolah.

"Tidak bisa! Pagarnya sudah menutup. Jadi kau tidak bisa masuk!" hardik Kotetsu dengan garang. Padahal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke takut. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah semakin memelas.

"IIIHHH, AKANG RUMPI DEEH! Kalau saja akang tidak menggeser pagarnya, mungkin pagar itu tidak menutup" bela Sasuke. Izumo hanya manggut-manggut mengiyakan.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan batu ini!" tunjuk Kotetsu pada batu di bawahnya.

"Dia masih kecil! Jangan dituduh seperti itu!" Sasuke tetap tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi ini salahnya. Kalau dia tidak ada, mungkin pagar ini tidak akan menutup!"

"Tapi kan yang menutup itu tangan akang, bukan batu imut itu!"

"Penyebab utamanya dia, bukan aku!"

"Akang!"

"Dia!"

"Akang!"

"Dia!"

"DIAAAAM!"

Kotetsu dan Sasuke yang dari tadi berdebat tak jelas langsung diam melihat Izumo dan sekelilingnya basah seperti abis hujan. Mungkin kalau Izumo tidak menghentikan perdebatan ini, mungkin akan terjadi banjir tujuh tahun tujuh abad.

"Baik, Sasuke. Kali ini kuberi keringanan. Kau boleh masuk. Lagipula, tasmu ada di dalam. Jadi kau tidak sepenuhnya terlambat" Izumo menerangkan pada Sasuke dengan sangat bijaksana. Kontan saja Sasuke berteriak histeris dan tak ketinggalan penggemarnya di belakang yang lebih histeris. Sasuke masuk menerobos pagar dan menciumi pipi kang Izumo.

"Bukan mukhriiim!" Kotetsu yang melihatnya langsung berteriak bak wanita yang melihat hal aneh. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tidak menghentikan kelakuan tanda terima kasihnya. Izumo hanya diam saja mendapat perlakuan dari orang cakep. Mumpung ada kesempatan, jangan disia-siakan. Setdaaah, sama aja si Izumo ini!

"Makasih ya, akaaaang! GUA DOAIN NAIK KELAAAS! JAA!" ucap Sasuke sebelum menjambak rambut Kotetsu saking benci dan dendamnya karena tidak mengijinkan dia masuk. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan santai menuju halaman sekolah berniat mengambil tas selempang. Haaa, untung saja Sasuke melempar tas itu ke dalam sekolah. Kalau tidak mungkin hal yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi.

Sasuke menunduk mengambil tas birunya. Kini seragam basahnya agak kering karena cukup lama terkena angina. Dengan santai dan tanpa rasa takut, ia berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang luas dan bersih. Di kanan kiri ada rak-rak murid tempat meletakkan barang-barang. Sasuke berjalan menuju salah satu rak bertuliskan Sasuke Uchiha. Di bawah tulisan itu ada sebuah logo kipas merah dan putih lambing keluarga Uchiha. Kepalanya menengok ke rak sebelahnya yang bertuliskan Sakura Haruno dan berlambang lingkarang pitih. Dia tersenyum. Dibukanya rak itu dan warna biru cerah menyambut siapa saja yang membukanya. Di dalam rak itu sendiri di beri warna biru mengingat itu adalah warna kesukaan Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan tasnya dan mengambil buku pelajaran hari ini dan sebungkus permen Mentas. Sasuke berjalan menjauhi rak setelah dia mengunci rak. Sebelum ia menuju kelasnya, dia berhenti di depan rak sebelahnya. Ia masukkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru laut ke dalam rak tersebut. Setelah itu, Sasuke berjalan di koridor lagi. Koridor yang sepi itu terdengar sayup-sayup dari para guru yang mengajar di setiap kelas. Dia bersiul-siul ria mengingat telah melaksanakan tugas mulia.

Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu kelas bertuliskan Class XI-A. Sasuke melirik ke kaca tembus pandang di pintu itu. Kaca kecil itu memudahkannya melihat aktivitas guru di dalamnya. Dilihatnya guru perak itu sedang menulis sesuatu di papan. Sasuke membuka bungkusan permen Mentas dan mulai melancaran aksinya.

Sasuke membuka perlahan pintu coklat itu dengan sangaaat pelan sampai guru perak itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ada yang datang. Seluruh teman Sasuke diam. Mereka tahu aksi apa yang akan dipraktekkan Sasuke. Dengan berjalan berjinjit, Sasuke berjalan mundur. Sasuke sedikit bergembira karena sampai ini guru perak itu tidak tahu bahwa di belakangnya ada muridnya yang sedang berjalan mundur dan siap melanjutkan aksinya kapan saja. Dengan hati dag dig dug, Sasuke tetap berjalan dengan hati-hati agar gurunya tidak mengetahui posisinya sekarang. Tapi kalau gurunya menegok ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke dengan posisi seperti itu, gurunya akan menyuruhnya duduk. Kalian tahu posisinya, kan?

Saat guru perak menengok ke belakang, Sasuke berhenti dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan agar terlihat seperti orang yang akan 'meninggalkan' kelas. Bukan akan menuju kelas. Dengan begitu, sang guru akan berkata 'mau kemana? Duduk sana!' hahaha! Ups, lihat gurunya menengok! Sepertinya guru itu mau bicara!

"Sasuke? Terlambat?"

DEG

Tidak semua berjalan dengan baik, kau tahu?

Te and Be and Ce :D

Astaghfirullah al adzim, kenapa cerita dan endingnya seperti ini? Kenapa tanganku bisa menulis cerita tak berguna ini? Ah, emang gua pikirin. Yang penting apdet meskipun dikit yang review ni cerita, ha ha :D oia, kadang aku masih bingung kenapa bisa berpikiran menulis cerita yang jelas-jelas sangat jelek T.T

**KRITIK and SARAN, but NOT FLAME** silahkan angkat tangan di review, ^^

_**Chap depan :**_

"_**Sas, kayaknya kita gak bisa jadi deh"**_

"_**Kenapa?"**_

"_**Abah kurang suka ma cowo yang bukan err—anak pesantren"**_

"_**Hah? Anak pesantren?"**_

Okelah kalo begetooo :D sampai jumpa chap depan, semoga bisa bertemu lagi!

_Fandini P._


	2. Kagak direstui!

Chap dua, chap dua, chap dua! Tomat disuruh Fandini buat publish chap 2-nya Rela Masuk Pesantren^^ dan akhirnya kelaksana juga :D hahaha,

Semoga dengan bertambahnya cerita, bertambahlah juga review-nya. Disini pesantrennya belum ada, mungkin chap depan. Pengennya sih chap depan mau nambahin beberapa tokoh baru. Insay Allah tapi~

**Rela Masuk Pesantren **** Tomat Jambu**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : **Sasuke rela masuk pesantren demi Sakura agar dia direstui berpacaran oleh abah Sakura. Mampukah ia sekolah di pesantren dan menghadapi berbagai cobaan dari Allah SWT?

**Warning : **Jika kamu membaca ini, jangan harap anda bisa tertawa ngakak!*sadis banget?* Humornya gaje banget daaah :D

_**Happy Reading, Don't Flame!**_

_**If you don't like it, don't read cause the humor is gaje!**_

"Sasuke? Terlambat?"

Sasuke diam. Lebih tepatnya diam di tempat. Telinganya mendengar sebuah suara yang mirip dengan auman kucing(?). Sasuke menoleh ke arah manusia bertopeng dan bermasker di dekat papan tulis. Rambutnya yang perak dan tatapannya yang sayu mampu membuat Sasuke diam dan tidak melakukan apapun. Bahkan untuk bernafas, Sasuke harus memutar otaknya dua kali apakah ia wajib melakukan aktivitas seperti itu disaat seperti ini.

Semua anak di kelas diam seribu bahasa karena mereka semua tidak bisa seribu bahasa, makanya diam(?). Semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke yang asyik dengan posisi ekstrimnya. Juga Kakashi yang terlihat santai. Keringat panas dan dingin keluar deras dari tubuh Sasuke seperti air terjun Niagara di Papua(?). Seketika itu pula, kelas yang biasanya ramai mendadak hening. Suara yang jelas sangat terdengar hanya suara nyamuk, lalat, semut berjalan, dan dentingan jam dinding.

"Duduk"

Sasuke diam lagi. Kini diamnya ditambah dengan mulutnya yang berubah bentuk menjadi segitiga, eh maksudnya lingkaran. Sasuke terbengong cukup lama. Tidak mungkin seorang guru yang terkenal dengan hobinya menyiksa batin anak didiknya membebaskan Sasuke dari dosa nistanya? Oh mai gat! Gak mungkin banget kalee..PLISS DEH!

"Hari ini kamu saya bebaskan. Buku favorit saya ilang, jadinya malas buat ngehukum orang. Duduk sono! Rambut ayammu ngalangin papan tulis" usir Kakashi. Sasuke sempat mengeluarkan urat nadinya mendengar gurunya sendiri memanggil 'ayam' pada Sasuke. Tapi tak apa, asal bisa bebas hukuman. Mimpi apa ya semalem? Kok Sasuke selalu bebas dari pengalaman yang memalukan? Tadi pagi Sasuke gak jadi terlambat karena kebaikan dan ketabahan hati*hoek* kang Izumo. Lalu kedua ini dia bebas dari hukuman yang bisa membuat rambutnya lurus. Hebaaat!

Sasuke berjalan menuju bangkunya. Entah keberapa kali ia mengeluarkan nafas lega. Lalu Sasuke duduk di bangkunya dan mendapati teman sebangkunya yang wajahnya masih fresss. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang kumal, lebus, kumuh, kotor, bau, dan basah. Sasuke langsung duduk tanpa memikirkan Naruto yang mendorongnya minggir dan tangan Naruto yang terus menutup hidungnya.

"Eh, lu ngapain tutup idung? Bau gua gak enak? Gak punya idung aja tutup idung. Percuma aja, tutup idung ato gak tutup idung tetep aja lu kagak bisa nyium bau" ejek Sasuke yang dibalas dengan pukulan Naruto. Sasuke langsung membalas dengan tamparan maut di pipi Naruto. Tapi Naruto tak mau kalah. Dia jambak rambut Sasuke membuat empunya meringis kesakitan dan mengelus-elus rambut kebanggaannya.

"Sialan lu, tahu bacem!"

"Apaan! Lu yang ngejek gua! Pake ngejek idung berlian gua. Elunya aja yang gak tau upil gua harganya lebih mahal dari beribu-ribu emas, berlian dan permata!" cerocos Naruto disambut dengan tangan Naruto yang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menjambak rambut Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menghindar dari sergapan tangan Naruto dan langsung menarik tangan Naruto yang terjulur ke arahnya. Saat Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, dia mengangkat ketiaknya. Saat Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, otomatis tubuh Naruto ikut terbawa oleh tarikan Sasuke. Lalu dengan cepat, Sasuke mendekap kepala Naruto ke ketiaknya. Dan sangat tidak beruntungnya Naruto, karena wajahnya tepat mendarat di ketiak Sasuke.

Naruto gelagapan saat wajah dan kepalanya diapit oleh ketiak Sasuke yang na'udzubillah sangat bau! Beberapa menit posisi itu didapat Naruto, Sasuke melepaskan apitannya pada wajah Naruto. Langsung saja yang terpampang adalah wajah Naruto sangat lepek dan bau, tentu saja. Juga terdapat asap di sekitar wajah yang terkena ketek maut Sasuke. Wajahnya yang semula berwarna coklat sawo matang kini berubah menjadi hijau seperti hulk.

"Kapok?"

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Karena baru saja menikmati spa wajah dengan ketek Sasuke secara gratis. Entah apa efek samping yang didapat Naruto setelah mendapat spa seperti itu. Atau mungkin Naruto mendapat hadiah doorprize seperti gatal-gatal, nanah, jerawat, bentol-bentol, kudis, panu, bisul, mobil, motor, kulkas, TV, odong-odong, tidak ada yang tahu.

Sakura melangkah pelan dengan tumpukan buku berukuran jumbo. Saat dia lewat, banyak anak lelaki yang menyapanya karena memang Sakura adalah primadona Konoha Junior High School. Gadis alim dan taat beribadah, juga cantik dan pintar. Sudah menjadi idaman para lelaki di sekolahnya. Tidak lupa dia pintar memasak dan tugas-tugas rumah, dan semua itu adalah idaman para guru-guru, penjaga sekolah, satpam dan OB-OB. Mereka menyukai Sakura dan tidak peduli padahal mereka sudah bau tanah.

Meskipun ketenarannya sudah didapatnya, tetapi tidak membuatnya sombong. Tujuan sekolah tetap nomor satu. Sakura mempunyai banyak teman karena Sakura enak diajak ngobrol. Itu semua alasan kenapa cowok ingusan di bangku kantin itu sangat menyukai Sakura. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Semua ia suka. Dia selalu senyum-senyum gaje bahkan sempat air liurnya menetes saat Sakura lewat di depannya. Seperti saat ini, saat Sakura makan di meja depannya Sasuke sempat menghentikan aktivitas makan mie ayam padahal mie-nya masih menjulur keluar mulut dan baksonya masih dalam bentuk bulat tapi sudah berada di dalam mulutnya.

Sakura pun menghentikan suapan terakhirnya dan membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan. Setelah merapikan meja, ia pergi dengan sejuta mata memandangnya. Sasuke melihat Sakura sampai dia sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Bahkan Sasuke masih terus tersenyum memandang pintu kantin dan entah siapa yang dipandangnya.

Sakura membuka lokernya dan memasukkan bukunya ke dalam loker berwarna pink. Diliriknya sebentar loker disampingnya. Lalu dia tersenyum. Lalu dia menangkap sebuah surat berwarna biru di dalam lokernya. Warna amplop yang bagus, batin Sakura. Lalu Sakura menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Sepi. Lalu tangannya membuka perekat amplopnya dan mulai membaca isinya.

Wajahnya bersemu dan senyum manis tercipta dari wajah cantiknya. Tulisan di kertas itu adalah ME LOVE YOU. Tulisan ME ditulis dengan pewarna biru muda dan tulisan YOU diwarna pink. Sedangkan untuk LOVE, diwarna merah hati menandakan kalau itu benar-benar hati. Bukan hati di dalam tubuh.

"Kamu tahu siapa pengirimnya?" Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke di sampingnya dengan senyum yang bisa membuat orang klepek-klepek. Sakura menggeleng.

"Itu aku" jawab Sasuke tu de poin. Sakura disampingnya langsung diam dan kaget. Tidak percaya orang di depannya ini bicara seperti itu. Sakura memang menyukai Sasuke saat pertama kali bertemu.

Plesbeeeek~

Sakura berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya bermaksud untuk mencari udara segar. Dia dan abahnya masih baru di desa ini. jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk berkeliling-liling ria. Sekedar untuk lebih mengenal daerah disini.

Tanpa disadari ia sampai di sebuah danau yang berwarna biru cerah dan tampak sangat dirawat kebersihannya. Sakura melihat sebuah bilik reyot dan terlihat tidak terjaga. Karena Sakura tidak tahu apa itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri dengan mendatangi bilik tersebut.

Sakura sudah sampai di depan bilik itu. Lalu dia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam dan reflek dia menutup hidungnya dan berkata 'BAUK!' Tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar deru orang berlari tingkat tinggi. Sakura menoleh ke belakang.

"Hei, Jidat Lebaar! MINGGIR!" sosok itu berlari dengan sangat kencang. Karena merasa tidak dipanggil, Sakura tidak memindahkan tubuhnya ke tempat lain. Sosok itu berhenti di samping Sakura dengan tangannya memegang perut dan muka merah padam. Sosok itu cowok dan seumuran Sakura dan anehnya, ada bokong ayam di kepalanya. Sakura tidak tahu apa itu.

"Minggiiiirrr! Gua kebelet nih! Panggilan alam, panggilan alam. Emergency! Jamban di rumah gua rusak jadinya gua pake jamban umum ni! Minggir!" Sasuke berteriak kencang dan hanya dibalas dengan muka cengo Sakura. Sasuke semakin meremas perutnya agar isinya tidak keluar sebelum waktunya tiba.

"Oo, jadi ini namanya jamban umum?"

"Pffft, i-iya! Minggir! Elu mau be'ol ato mau bunuh guaaa?" tanya Sasuke semakin meremas perutnya. Kini dia sangat gemas dengan gadis di depannya karena dari tadi terus memasang tampang bodoh. Lalu Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura agar minggir dan Sasuke bisa menjawab panggilan alam dengan tenang aman sentosa dan sejahtera.

BRRUUUTT

BRRRUUTTTT

BRRREEETTT

PRRRRTTTT

DDDRRRTTT(?)

BUUUSSSHHH

Sakura reflek menutup hidungnya saat bunyi terakhir terdengar. Tapi memang benar-benar bau. Ugh! Sasuke keluar dari bilik dengan wajah lega dan keringat dingin yang tadi keluar saat menjawab panggilan alam masih menetes di wajahnya. Rambutnya acak-acakkan dan sangat kusut.

"Haaaaah, lega! Hmm, makasih ya? Eh, nama lu sapa? Gua Sasuke" kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Sakura. Bukannya menjabat tangan Sasuke, tapi ia malah menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Ih, kamu kan belum cuci tangan! Kan abis be'ol, gimana sih kamu?"

Sasuke sweatdropped. Dan begitulah awal perkenalan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sampai saat ini pun mereka masih sebatas teman walaupun mereka saling menyukai.

Plesssssbek opp~

"Pulang sekolah nanti bareng aku, yuk" ajak Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ih, Sakura dari tadi nggak ngomong-ngomong. Ngomong apa gitu! Biar seru. Kan kasihan Sasuke terus yang ngomong. Bisa nyonyor ntu bibir. Udah cukup rambutnya yang mencuat, bibirnya jangan.

Kagak apa-apa tadi pagi datang ke sekolah dengan penuh pengorbanan. Asal pulangnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Ditemenin cewek cantik, cuy! Beruntung banget dah si Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan dengan seorang gadis manis dan lugu. Sakura hanya diam saat dia jalan bareng. Memang tidak ada yang dibicarakan, jadinya tidak ada yang membuka suara untuk pemilu eh untuk ngobrol maksudnya.

Sasuke berjalan agak dekat dengan Sakura. Sedangkan hati Sakura sedang senam poco-poco. Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura juga menyukainya, tapi dia tidak mau terlalu PD. Entar kalo jadinya gak kayak yang kita pengenin kan berabe? Ntar jadinya malah Sasuke patah hati. Rasanya pasti kagak enak. Seperti ditusuk-tusuk ribuan kuku hiu(?). Ugh, gak banget!

Rumah mungil sudah terlihat dari kejauhan mata Sasuke dan Sakura. Rumah berwarna putih dan terkesan simpel itu ada seorang laki-laki separuh baya tetapi tegap tinggi. Sasuke yang dari kejauhan melihat sosok itu langsung berperasaan tak enak. Pasti nanti ada hal yang sangat tidak ia harapkan.

Sakura membuka pagar dengan pelan. Sosok yang berdiri di depan rumah Sakura yang tak lain adalah abah Sakura. Mata tajam dan siap membunuh siapa saja yang berurusan dengannya. Dan Sasuke merasa dirinyalah yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Dia pernah dengar kalau teman sekolahnya yang pernah mengajak Sakura pulang bareng dan mengantarnya sampai rumah, besoknya langsung koma di rumah sakit. Dan itu semua karena abah Sakura. Abah Sakura juga terkenal dengan galak tapi sangat berjiwa ustad. Rambut putih tapi bukan uban itu tertutup peci hitam. Perutnya yang gendut dan buncit tertutupi oleh sarung berwarna abu-abu. Matanya berkilat-kilat saat melihat anak perawan satu-satunya sedang jalan berdua dengan Sasuke.

"Assalamu'alaikum, abah" sapa Sakura sambil menjabat dan mencium tangan abahnya. Sasuke yang dengan PD sangat tinggi berjalan menuju abah. Lalu dengan santai dan tanpa rasa takut tangannya terjulur dan ingin mencium tangan abah tapi abah langsung menarik tangannya.

"Assalamu'alaikum, abah Jiraiya—"

"Siape die?" hati Sasuke berdegup kencang mendengar suara abah Jiraiya yang kurang senang dengan kemunculan Sasuke di depan rumahnya dan seenaknya menjabat tangannya. Sakura langsung memandang was-was pada Sasuke. Dia takut kalau nasib pujaan hatinya seperti anak-anak lain yang selalu berakhir di rumah sakit sehabis mengantarnya pulang. Untung rumah sakit, coba kalo langsung kuburan? Astaghfirullah al adzim! Ngomong apa sih author? Kata-kata tadi disensor aja, ye?

"Dia Sasuke, bah. Temen Sakura. Orangnya baik kok, bah" jelas Sakura membela Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas lega mendengar pembelaan Sakura terhadap dirinya sehingga dia bisa terbebas dari penjara eh dari auman abah Jiraiya. Tapi belaan Sakura tidak cukup karena wajah abah Jiraiya tetap menunjukkan wajah tak senang. Sepertinya abah tidak percaya dengan tampang-tampang Sasuke yang kriminal.

"Masuk!" tegas abah Jiraiya.

Dengan wajah datar, Sasuke melangkah menuju rumah karena merasa disuruh masuk. Abah kaget karena bukan Sakura yang masuk, melainkan Sasuke. Sebenarnya abah berkata tadi untuk menyuruh Sakura masuk, bukan Sasuke. Tapi yang masuk rumah dengan santai adalah Sasuke. Adduuh, Sasuke! Elu polos banget!

"Ee, ngapain elu masuk? Emang ni rumah elu? Nyang gua suru ntu anak perawan gua, si Sakura!" teriak abah Jiraiya sambil menahan tubuh Sasuke dan mendorongnya mundur agar tidak berani-berani masuk rumah kebanggaannya. Sasuke hanya diam melihat kebodohannya dan membuat abah Jiraiya semakin kesal padanya. Di hatinya ia merutuki kebodohannya berkali-kali. Dia menyesal kenapa memiliki otak yang hanya pintar untuk pelajaran saja.

"Masuk, Sakura!" Sakura hanya diam dan memandang miris pada Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin dipisahkan dengan pujaan hatinya. Meskipun lautan kering, gunung-gunung terbalik, daratan berubah menjadi laut, kutub meleleh, langit terbelah, bulan jadi keju, enstein hidup lagi, benua terbelah, hantu nasional dan internasional pada kumpul, justin bieber konser di rumah author, dan intinya adalah meskipun dunia kiamat, Sakura tidak ingin dipisahkan dan terpisahkan dengan Sasuke.

"Cepeeet!" teriak abah Jiraiya sambil tangannya menarik pergelangan Sakura hingga tubuh Sakura sudah berada di dalam rumah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam seribu kata, tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya. Dia hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasib seperti ini. Dia pasrah jika nasibnya nanti adalah berakhir koma selama bertahun-tahun di rumah sakit atau langsung ke alam bawah. Dia hanya bisa tawakkal.

"Elu jangan sekale-kale deketin anak gua. Ato elu dapet hukumannye. Ngarti kagak?" Sasuke mengangguk cepat. Meskipun dia kurang bisa ngerti apa yang diomongin abah Jiraiya. Bagaimana dia bisa jauhin Sakura? Orang cinta seurip semati hanya untuk Sakura kok! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Gak bisa, mbah—eh bah! Saya kan satu sekolah ma anak abah yang cantik jelita itu. Saya gak bisa ngindari anak abah. Aduh, abah ini gimana sih?" bela Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu kalau kata-katanya mampu menciptakan urat nadi yang super jumbo di jidat abah Jiraiya. Tangan abah mengepal dan hembusan nafasnya seperti banteng yang siap menyundul siapa saja yang berurusan dengannya. Sakura yang melihat pemandangan seperti itu langsung keluar rumah agar pujaan hatinya tidak apa-apa.

"Abah, jangan!"

Abah menghentikan aksinya yang tangannya hampir mengenai pipi Sasuke yang mulus seperti iklan pembersih lantai(?). Sasuke yang merem karena tidak mau melihat insiden menyakitkan itu langsung membuka matanya karena pipinya tidak merasakan apa-apa. Saat matanya terbuka, dia melihat kepalan tangannya disamping pipinya dan tidak jauh di tempatnya berdiri, Sakura memegang tangan kekar abahnya.

"Abah jahat sekali. Sakura kan hanya pulang bareng dengan Sasuke. Masak tidak boleh, bah?" bela Sakura. Sakura hanya memasang wajah melas. Abah langsung menurunkan tangannya dan mulai menormalkan nafasnya. Sasuke langsung menghembuskan nafas lega karena pipinya itu masih mulus dari bogeman abah Jiraiya.

"Hah, abah capek. Suruh teman lu pulang! Dan langsung masuk kamar!" kata abah tegas. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih cengo. Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri Sasuke. Lalu menyuruh Sasuke pulang. Dari dalam rumah, abah memantau apa yang dilakukan anak semata wayangnya. Setelah berbicara sebentar, perlahan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah.

"Jadi, elu deket ma Sasuke?" kata abah santai. Sakura yang sedang mengambil nasi di wakul hanya diam. Abah langsung berdehem agar Sakura sadar dari lamunannya. Langsung saja Sakura menegakkan kepalanya memandang ke arah abah.

"Eh? Apa, bah?"

"Gua tanya..elu ntu ape deket ma Sasuke?"

"Em, gak tau bah. Cuma sebatas temen kok" jawab Sakura sambil mengambil pete goreng dan tempe bacem di piring dengan sendok. Lalu tangannya beralih ke sayur kangkung dan menciduk isinya lalu menuangkannya ke piring. Abah langsung memandang tajam pada Sakura seakan tidak percaya pada ucapan Sakura.

"Abah kagak percaye!"

"Ya udah kalo abah gak percaya. Lagian sejak kapan abah mulai gak percaya ma Sakura lagi?" tanya Sakura. Dia meletakkan sendok makannya ke piring dan memandang tajam abah. Dia merasa ini obrolan yang mendebarkan. Karena abah mulai membicarakan masalah kedekatannya dengan lawan jenis.

"Ya, bukannya kagak percaye ma elu. Tapi abah ngerasa kalo elu ntu deket ma Sasuke. Bener kagak?" interogasi abah.

"Iya, bah. Jujur aja nih. Sakura cuma deket."

"Bfffft—Cume deket? Kagak bisa!" teriak abah sambil mulutnya menyemburkan nasi saking kagetnya. Nasi itu sebagian mendarat di wajah dan rambut Sakura dan yang lainnya berceceran di lantai dan meja.

"Iiih, jorok! Kenapa, bah? Emang Sakura salah deket ma cowok?" bela Sakura. Abah langsung menegak air putih di dekatnya sebelum menceramahi anak perawannya.

"Kagak boleh! Elu kagak boleh deket ma laki kaya' si Sasuke ntu! Abah kagak demen ma die. Jadi jangan cobe-cobe elu deket-deket ma Sasuke!" teriak abah dengan wajah merah padam. Sakura langsung melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah tanda tak suka dengan kata-kata abahnya.

"Kenapa, baaah? Sasuke kan anak baik-baik"

"Pokoknye abah kagak demen elu deket-deket ma Sasuke! Abah pengen elu deket ma anak nyang pinter agame, pinter beribadeh! Ngarti? Dan intinye ntu anak kudu anak pesantren! Elu kagak boleh pacaran ato deket ma anak nyang bukan anak pesantren! Ngarti?" teriak abah sambil ngos-ngosan nan obos-obosan. Sakura menyilangkan kedua alisnya melihat tingkah abahnya yang kelewat oper protektip. Ini kan hidup Sakura, kok yang ngatur abah sih?

"Abah ih! Kok abah jadi ngatur-ngatur gini? Kan terserah Sakura mau pacaran ma siapa aja!"

"Kagak bisa! Abah pengen elu bahagie dunie akhirat! Dan atu-atunya nyang terbaik ye ntu tadi. Elu harus pacaran ma anak pesantren!" teriak abah sambil kacak pinggang. Dia tidak mau anaknya pacaran dengan orang yang salah seperti Sasuke. Apalagi pacaran dengan Sasuke yang punya rambut seperti pantat ayam itu.

"Abah kenapa sih ngatur-ngatur Sakura? Lagian Sakura itu suka ma Sasuke! Sasuke juga orangnya baik, perhatian, pinter, rajin menabung dan suka menolong sesama!" jawab Sakura hampir menangis karena tidak diijinkan pacaran dengan Sasuke. Abah hanya memandang tajam saat Sakura berkata bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke.

"Apaan? Orang baik? Diliat dari model rambutnye aje abah udeh tau ntu anak bukan anak manusie! Orang pinter? Abah kagak butuh orang pinter pelajaran! Abah pengen pacar elu entar orang pinter agame. Pokoknye abah kagak pernah setuju ma Sasuke! Abah paling setuju ma anak pesantren nyang namanye kalo kagak salah siape? Rok Li, Rock Le, ah iye! Rock Lee!" mata Sakura membelalak. Rock Lee? Itu pan anak pesantren yang ngejar-ngejar Sakura dari jaman batu? Hiii, mengingat wajahnya saja Sakura sudah bergidik jijik.

"Apa? Lee? Abah, Sakura gak suka ma dia! Abah aneh deh, kok nyariin orang autis kayak Lee?"

"Abah kagak salah pilih! Muridnye si Guy ntu taat banget agama. Dan die anak pesantren di pesantren tersohor di Konoha milik Orochimaru ntu! Elu ntar SMA abah pindahin ke pesantren disono biar makin deket ma Lee" Sakura terdiam. Dia masih mencerna kata-kata abahnya yang mengatakan kalau dia harus pindah ke pesantren yang sama dengan Lee, anak aneh, kepala batok, oper aktip, bahasanya jawa kampungan dan selalu bersemangat jika di dekatnya. Mengingat tingkah Lee saja, Sakura ingin muntah tujuh hari tujuh tahun.

"Cepet tidur, ye? Abah mau tidur dulu"

BLAM

Pintu kamar abah sudah menutup dan di ruang makan itu hanya tersisa Sakura dan nasi-nasi abah yang tidak sengaja muncrat tadi. Dia masih diam mendengar obrolan singkatnya dengan abah. Dia masih mencerna(dari tadi mencerna mulu?) kata-kata abah yang mengatakan ia tidak suka pada Sasuke karena tampang Sasuke yang mencurigakan. Bagaimana dia mengatakan semua itu pada Sasuke? Bagaimana ia mengatakannya kalau abah tidak setuju pada Sasuke? Sakura bingung.

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke. Sedangkan yang ditarik hanya cengengesan melihat tingkah pujaan hatinya. Lalu duo manusia itu sampai di belakang sekolah. Sakura melepas genggamannya pada tangan kekar Sasuke. Sasuke langsung memasang wajah tak rela jika tangan mulus Sakura tidak memegang tangan buluknya lagi.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan. Ini penting"

"Opo?"

"Sas, kayaknya kita gak bisa jadian deh" Sasuke menoleh. Oia, bayangkan saat Sasuke menoleh itu dunia berubah menjadi _slow motion, _biar terlihat dramatis dan kesannya Sasuke sangat tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Apa? Tapi..Kenapa?" Sasuke langsung memegang kedua bahu Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah Sasuke yang terlihat serius dan sedih itu sangat mendukung suasana. Eit, jangan lupa keadaannya masih _slow motion_ agar seperti di pideo klip. Jadinya kan jayuuuss! (_Slow Motion : ON)_

"Abah kurang suka ma cowo yang err—bukan anak pesantren" jawab Sakura menahan tangis.

"Hah? Anak pesantren?" teriak Sasuke gaje. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke terdiam. Wajahnya dibuat seperti seorang yang sedang putus asa. Lalu dia melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sakura dan mulai meremas rambutnya sendiri. Dan entah ada angin apa, secara tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak gaje membuat Sakura yang didekatnya reflek latah. _(Slow Motion : OFF)_

"Eh, ayam beranak!"

"Mana mana mana mana?"

"Gak ada! Kamu jangan ngagetin aku. Kan jadinya kaget!"

"ups—maaf!"

Sasuke mondar-mandir mencari jalan keluar agar bisa direstui oleh abah Sakura. Bagaimanapun caranya meskipun itu sangat ekstrim, Sasuke akan melakukannya. Meskipun harus masuk ke mulut buaya, terjun bebas di Grand Canyon, berenang di lava Merapi, minum racun babi, atau dicabik-cabik semut, Sasuke akan rela melakukannya asal direstui berpacaran dengan Sakura. Ya ampun, Sas, yang lu dapetin bukan restu orang tua. Tubuh lu gak utuh lagi yang lu dapetin!

"Kalau begitu.."

"Kalau begitu apa, Sas?"

"Aku rela masuk pesantren demi kamu, Sakura"

Te and Be and Ce!

Hihi udah nyampe di chapter dua nih! Makin gaje ato makin lucu? pasti makin gaje? Trus gimana logat betawinya abah Jiraiya? Udah bagus, pan? Fandini mau cerita nih! Fandini sempat nangis ngeliat episode Spongebob yang tentang menyelamatkan ladang ubur-ubur. Huuaaa T.T kasihan banget Spongebob dan Patrick! Dan Fandini benci banget ma Plankton! Dengar ya, Plankton. Kalo kita bertemu, Fandini akan menginjakmu sampai tidak berdaya *background : suasana proklamasi kemerdekaan*

**KRITIK dan SARAN lewat REVIEW, but NO FLAME **silahkan angkat tangan di review^^

_**Chap depan :**_

"_**Hah**__**? Anak ayam mau masuk pesantren? Kagak salah?"**_

"_**Bujubuset! Eh, pecel rebus! Bikin kaget aja! Kalo iya, knapa? Lu kagak terima?"**_

"_**Bukannya kagak terima, sih. Tapi kagak nyangka ntar di pesantren ada anak ayam berkeliara—uwaaa! Ampuuun!"**_

Sampai jumpa chap depan!

_Fandini^^_


	3. Pesantren, di depan mata!

Huaaaaa, di chap tiga ini aku merasa saaaangat tidak PD. Kenapa? Karena aku rasa semakin lama cerita ini semakin gaje. Jadi gak PD buat publish. Tapi saat tingkat ke-PD-anku menurun, aku ingat reviewer yang menginginkan aku untuk tetap apdet :'D makasih ya? Aku jadi semangat lagi!

**Rela Masuk Pesantren **** Tomat Jambu**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : **Sasuke rela masuk pesantren demi Sakura agar dia direstui berpacaran oleh abah Sakura. Mampukah ia sekolah di pesantren dan menghadapi berbagai cobaan dari Allah SWT?

**Warning : **Jika kamu membaca ini, jangan harap anda bisa tertawa ngakak! *sadis banget?* Humornya gaje banget daaah :D

_**Happy Reading, Don't Flame!**_

_**If you don't like it, don't read cause the humor is gaje!**_

"Aku rela masuk pesantren demi kamu, Sakura."

Sakura diam. Dia terpana dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang seperti pahlawan dan rela mengorbankan jiwa dan raga untuk negara tercinta agar aman, sentosa dan sejahtera(halah). Sasuke tersenyum manis dan mendekatkan diri pada Sakura. Lalu tangan kirinya perlahan memeluk bahu Sakura. Sakura menoleh melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Langsung saja tangannya menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Bukan mukhrim!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. Tidak menyangka anak dan bapak tidak jauh beda. Sama-sama menjujnjung tinggi agama. Lalu perlahan Sasuke agak menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura daripada dimakannya hidup-hidup.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya?" pamit Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa berusaha mencegah Sakura agar tidak pergi seperti di pilem-pilem romantis yang sering dilihat Itachi. Lagipula Sasuke membiarkan Sakura pergi karena kasihan. Kasihan kenapa? Karena Sakura pergi kebelet mau ke toilet. Kan kasihan kalo Sakura ngempet pipis :D

Setelah Sakura pergi meniggalkan Sasuke sendirian di tengah dunia yang tidak adil ini(oke, serius!). Setelah Sakura pergi meniggalkan Sasuke di belakang sekolah sendirian, Sasuke berjalan meniggalkan belakang sekolah itu bermaksud untuk kembali ke kelas. Saat melewati koridor kelas yang ramai, karena Sasuke lewat tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang jauh dari kata cantik berhenti di depan Sasuke. Mau tidak mau Sasuke berhenti juga.

"M-m-as S-s-sasuke.. Aku m-mau bi-bilang kalau, a-aku me-me-me-nyukai Mas Sasuke. M-m-mas mau t-ti-tidak jadi p-p-pacarku?" tanya gadis itu membuat Sasuke terbengong. Tidak ada hujan, tidak ada angin, tidak ada duit(?) gadis itu tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke. Sasuke sadar sih, kalau di sekolah dia jadi idola para wanita. Bahkan bapak-bapak penjual pentol di depan sekolah ngefans ma Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke menghembuskan nafas untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Maaf, gua gak mau."

Gadis itu terdiam. Mungkin masih syok karena penolakan Sasuke di depan semua orang di koridor tersebut. Atau mungkin masih mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke. Gadis itu sepertinya ingin menangis. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Lhawong dia suka en cintanya ma Sakura masak pacarannya bukan ma Sakura? Waaah, sethek kene!

"K-kenapa, mas?"

"Gua sukanya ma Sakura. Kalo lu mau jadi pacar gua, lu kudu sesempurna Sakura. Ngarti?"

"T-tapi kenapa harus M-mbak S-Sakura? A-aku kan u-dah sem-sempurna dan-dan cantik se-seperti m-mbak S-Sakura." bela gadis itu agar Sasuke sadar kalau dia lebih baik dari Sakura. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar kata-kata gadis itu yang kelewat PD.

"Apaan? Muka sebelas duabelas ma kaos kaki dibilang cantik? Au' ah, gelap!" ucap Sasuke tidak peduli. Padahal tidak tahu kalau kini gadis itu menangis karena cintanya ditolak oleh sang pujaan hati. Langsung saja bunyi berbisik-bisik terdengar karena baru saja melihat insiden 'penolakan cinta yang sadis' oleh Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi omongan anak-anak di koridor tersebut. Lalu Sasuke berjalan lagi di koridor itu.

Abah memancal sepeda ontelnya dengan semangat 40+5 menuju SMP Konoha. Dia ingin menemui seseorang yang sangat tidak dia sukai karena berani-berani mendekati anak satu-satunya. Ya, Sasuke. Dia ingin menemui Sasuke di sekolahan.

Mungkin kalian penasaran kenapa abah bisa marah sampai menemui Sasuke ke sekolah. Karena eh karena, tadi pagi Sakura kabur tanpa sarapan bareng ma abah dan tanpa pamit ma abah langsung pergi nemu'in Sasuke yang udah stand by di pohon jambu di deket rumah Sakura. Abah yang curiga karena kelakuan Sakura langsung mengikuti Sakura yang ternyata sedang ngobrol dengan Sasuke di bawah pohon jambu. Langsung saja si abah naik darah ngeliat tingkah Sakura yang kelewat keterlaluan.

Setelah cukup lama memergoki Sakura dan Sasuke, abah ketiduran di bale deket pohon jambu. Setelah terbangun, abah sadar kalo anaknya udah gak ada dan si Sasuke-nya pun juga gak ada. Langsung aja si abah lari dengan kecepatan penuh pulang ke rumah ngambil sepeda ontel butut nan irit dan mengayuhnya ke sekolah Sakura. Entah berapa orang yang sudah innalillahi karena kena jurus ngebut ala abah Jiraiya(?).

Abah masuk gerbang tanpa peduli kang Kotetsu yang mencoba menyetop abah dengan tangan yang dilambai-lambaikan. Karena abah udah kemakan nafsu membunuh(ya Allah), abah langsung menabrak kang Kotetsu. Wajah kang Kotetsu yang semula jelek jadi tambah jelek kena ban sepeda ontel abah yang item-item dan banyak jenis-jenis tai yang menempel. Kang Izumo yang melihat kejadian menyedihkan yang dialami sahabat karibnya langsung keluar dari pos dan langsung menyusul abah dengan sepedanya.

Meskipun susah payah mengejar, tapi tetap saja sepeda ontel abah yang jadi juara. Mau tak mau kang Izumo membiarkan abah membawa sepedanya ke halaman sekolah. Tapi karena merasa takut dengan tingkah abah, kang Izumo menghubungi bu Tsunade di kantor.

"Halo, bu Tsunade! Ada orang asing pakai sepeda ontel masuk ke sekolah. Orang itu nekat masuk sekolah entah mau apa. Bagaimana ini, bu?" ucap kang Izumo dari telepon. Bu Tsunade hanya manggut-manggut.

"Ya ya ya, baiklah."

Abah langsung memakirkan sepedanya ke parkiran mobil. Kelihatan sekali kalau sepeda ontel abah paling jelek. Karena di kanan-kiri sedepa ontel abah berderet mobil-mobil mewah nan kinclong. Tapi abah tidak peduli dengan keadaan itu dan langsung menuju resepsionis. Abah lupa kalau ia ada di sekolah karena terburu-buru, jadinya pakaian yang sekarang di pakenya hanya kaos oblong putih, sarung buluk, peci hitam dan sandal jepit.

Bu Tsunade yang sedang menuju resepsionis melihat abah dari kejauhan sedang menuju resepsionis. Bu Tsunade langsung berjalan cepat agar bisa mengusir orang asing itu. Bu Tsunade tiba di resepsionis dan langusng bicara empat mata dengan abah Jiraiya. Abah yang sedang sibuk menanyakan kelas Sasuke tidak peduli panggilan Bu Tsunade disampingnya.

"Permisi bapak. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap Bu Tsunade dengan selembut-lembutnya. Terlihat abah masih sibuk bertanya pada mbak-mbak resepsionis dengan mulut berbusa dan wajah merah.

"Mbak! Gua tanya' dimane kelas Sasuke!"

"Iya, pak. Tapi Sasuke siapa?"

"YA SASUKE! GUA TANYA' SASUKEEE! MASA' KAGE' TAU, SIH?" ucap abah tetap ngotot.

"Iya, tapi Sasuke siapa? Soalnya nama Sasuke itu banyak. Bapak sebutkan nama lengkapnya." ucap mbak resepsionis yang tadinya lembut jadi tidak lembut karena kelakuan abah yang ngotot. Bu Tsunade yang melihat tingkah abah langsung naik darah juga.

"Aaaah, udehlah! Capek ngomong ma mbak!" ucap abah sambil meninggalkan mbak-mbak resepsionis. Terlihat beberapa kali mbak-mbak itu mengusap dada sabar karena tingkah abah yang kolot. Saat abah berbalik badan, dilihatnya seorang wanita cantik yang masih muda dan seksi. Sebagai lelaki normal, abah menelan ludah karena melihat pemandangan indah nan bagus di depannya ini.

Abah diam beberapa detik saat pertama kali melihat Bu Tsunade dengan pakaian yang (ehem) cukup menggoda. Meskipun Bu Tsunade memakai baju guru, tetapi tidak menyembunyikan kesan seksinya. Dilihat dari manapun, dimanapun, kapanpun, Bu Tsunade tetap sekseh. Dan itu semua membuat mata abah tidak berhenti berkedip. Bagaimanapun juga, dia lelaki normal dan pasti akan terpana dengan pemandangan seperti ini.

Hati abah berdegup dengan kencang, seperti ada listrik yang menyengat dan mejalar ke seluruh pelosok hati. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari di perut abah, membuat abah geli sendiri. Saat mata abah melihat wajah cantik Bu Tsunade, yang ada adalah wajah cantik tersebut ada efek bunga-bunga. Efek tersebut sangat mendukung suasana hati abah saat itu. Jatuh cinta. Ha? Apa? Kagak salah denger? Yup, abah jatuh cinta! Wanita seksi, cantik dan pintar seperti Bu Tsunade tidak bisa ditolak untuk tidak dipandang.

"Astaghfirullah 'al adzim!" buru-buru abah menyadarkan pikirannya agar tidak ngelantur saat melihat Bu Tsunade. Lalu dia menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Saat pikirannya sudah agak normal(?), abah mencoba untuk tenang saat berbicara dengan makhluk terindah yang pernah dia lihat. Matanya tidak berkedip saat melihat wajah Bu Tsunade. Sayang sekali jika harus berkedip sekali saja kalau di depan kita ada wanita cantik.

"Ada keperluan apa, Pak?" tanya Bu Tsunade. Tangannya ia silangkan ke dada. Abah hanya menelan ludah.

"Sa-saya me-mencari murid ber-bernama Sa-Sasuke" jawab abah gagap. Sampai-sampai logat betawinya gak keluar saat ngobrol dengan Bu Tsunade. Bu Tsunade hanya manggut-manggut sambil mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Lalu sesaat kemudian dia menjetikkan jarinya.

"Aha! Saya tahu siapa itu Sasuke. Dia kelas 9H—hei!"

Sebelom sempet Bu Tsunade nyelesein kata-katanya, abah Jiraiya udah nyelonong pergi begitu tahu kelas Sasuke adalah kelas sembilan H. Lalu abah Jiraiya lari menuju area kelas sembilan. Di sepanjang koridor dia berlari seperti orang abis ngeliat setan. Lalu abah tetap berlari menuju kelas yang dituju. Kelas 9H.

BRRRUUAAKK!

Seluruh murid yang berada di kelas itu hanya diam sambil memandang ke pintu yang sekarang sudah tak berbentuk. Penyebab suara tadi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah abah Jiraiya. Dengan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu, kakinya yang besar mampu mendobrak pintu kelas yang tebalnya lebih tebal dari beratus-ratus baja(pintu apaan, tuh?) hanya dengan satu kali tendangan.

"Gua nyari Sasuke!" teriak abah sambil matanya melototi satu per satu anak di kelas itu. Sampai dia menangkap sosok berambut ayam yang dia cari. Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke asyik ngelamun dan sama sekali tidak mendengar dobrakan pintu yang bisa bikin kuping mules.

Dengan gemetar, Pak Iruka yang sedang mengajar menunjuk Sasuke yang berada di pojok kelas. Di samping Sasuke ada Naruto yang seluruh tubuhnya pucat pasi seperti Sai secara sekejap saat melihat abah Jiraiya. Abah langsung berjalan menuju bangku Sasuke. Langkah kakinya membuat lantai keramik di kelas itu retak. Itupun membuat Pak Iruka semakin ketakutan. Dia masih bingung dan takut, apakah sosok itu monster atau anak gorilla?

GREP

"Ikut gua!"

Abah Jiraiya menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang baru tersadar karena tarikan abah hanya bisa mengaduh. Langsung saja abah membawa Sasuke keluar kelas, karena tidak ingin menganggu suasana belajar di dalam kelas. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah saat ia dibawa keluar kelas. Dia tidak tahu maksud abah menariknya secara paksa. Maklum, otaknya masih beberapa persen.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak histeris saat melihat ada asap yang keluar dari tangannya. Entah itu asap apa. Langsung saja Sasuke menarik tangannya dari genggaman abah dan langsung mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya. Ternyata eh, ternyata pergelangan tangan Sasuke melepuh karena dipegang oleh tangan si abah. Aduh, sadis banget! Saking tingkat amarahnya abah udah sampe puncak, tangannya abah juga ikut-ikutan panas ampe mbakar tangannya Sasuke.

"Eh, elu tadi pegi sekolah ma anak gua, pan? Kurang ajar ye, lu!" ucap abah dengan muka merah padam. Dia sangat muak melihat wajah Sasuke yang watados. Sasuke hanya mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Dia lupa dengan siapa tadi pagi ia berangkat. Apa bersama Sakura atau dengan Itachi?

"Engga tuh, bah. Saya mah berangkat ndiri ma kakak saya yang agak banci itu" bela Sasuke. Bukannya berbohong, tetapi memang dia lupa dengan siapa dia berangkat sekolah. Dahi abah langsung muncul perempatan besar.

"Bo'ong! Gua liat ndiri elu berangakat sekolahnye bareng ma anak gua!"

"Bukannya bo'ong, bah. Tapi saya lupa berangkat ma sapa."

"Anak kucing! Ngomong nyang bener dong!" Sasuke langsung diam karena dia tidak merasa menjadi anak kucing.

"Kalo elu berani-berani ngedeketin anak gua, jangan ngarep elu bisa idup lebih lame! Ngarti?" lanjut abah. Matanya mengkilat-kilat karena sudah sangat marah pada anak ayam di depannya. Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut mengerti. Tapi sebenarnya dalam hati sangat sakit jika harus berpisah dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi mau gimana lagi, mungkin jodoh Sasuke bukan Sakura.

"Denger, ye? Si Sakura udeh punye calon nyang lebih top daripade elu. Agamenye baek, anaknye alim, udeh gitu pinter, pokoknye sip daah! Beda ame elu, elu mah jauuuh ma calon gua." lanjut abah lagi. Sasuke hanya bisa diam karena hatinya merasa dihina dan dibanding-bandingkan dengan calon pacar Sakura.

"Abah.." ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Ape?"

"Saya rela masuk pesantren demi Sakura, bah. Agar Sakura bisa nerima saya. Agar abah bisa nerima saya. Saya rela baaaah!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengucurkan air mata.

"..."

"Saya rela ngelakuin apapun agar abah mau nerima saya sebagai calon Saku. Bahkan kalaupun abah pengen calon Sakura itu orang alim, saya rela bah buat masuk pesantren!" lanjut Sasuke. Abah hanya diam mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke yakin dengan kata-katanya, tapi abah belum tersentuh dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Buktikan kalo elu bisa."

"Baik, bah. Demi cintaku pada Sakura."

"Terserah elu mau ngomong ape. Gua yakin, elu kagak bisa ngalahin calon pacar Sakura!"

"Liat aja nanti, bah."

"Aku pulaaaang!"

Sasuke langsung masuk ke ruang tivi dan melepas sepatunya lalu melemparnya sembarangan. Bagi siapapun yang membaca fic ini, mohon perbuatan Sasuke jangan ditiru. Lalu Sasuke berteriak-teriak memanggil nama ibunya.

"Ibu! Ibu! Ibu! Ibu! Dimana ka—ah, Ibu disini!" teriak Sasuke saat melihat ibunya sedang mengiris jengkol di dapur. Ibunya hanya tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menghampiri ibunya yang masih sangat bau karena jengkol .

"Buk, aku pengen masuk pesantren nanti kalau udah lulus SMP!" teriak Sasuke bersemangat.

"Ha? Pesantren? Gak salah? Masuk SMK jurusan Tata Boga aja, biar pinter masak." Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung bergidik takut. Dia membayangkan harus memasak dan memasak setiap kali tatap muka dengan guru di sekolah nanti. Dia paling tidak suka memasak. Apalagi, Sakura tidak akan mungkin sekolah di SMK seperti itu.

"Gak! Aku maunya ke pesantren. Sakura sekolah disana, buuuk! Aku kan pengen sama-sama Sakura." rengek Sasuke. Ibunya hanya diam mendengar Sasuke tidak mau sekolah di SMK.

"Tanya dulu ma Bapak. Dia mau gak kamu masuk pesantren? Kalau Ibu sih terserah Bapakmu." ucap Ibu. Itachi yang kebetulan lewat dan sempat mendengar obrolan Sasuke dan ibunya reflek berhenti di depan pintu dapur.

"Hah? Anak ayam mau masuk pesantren? Kagak salah?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Bujubuset! Eh, pecel rebus! Bikin kaget aja! Kalo iya, knapa? Lu kagak terima?" ucap Sasuke kaget.

"Bukannya kagak terima, sih. Tapi kagak nyangka aja ntar di pesantren ada anak ayam berkeliara—uwaaa! Ampuuun!" teriak Itachi karena Sasuke mengejarnya dan ingin mencakar-cakar wajahnya sehingga nanti wajahnya tambah keriput. Kan biayanya buat beli kosmetik penghilang keriput mahal, rugi dong!

"Eh, banci keriput! Seenaknya ngomong! Sini loe!" teriak Sasuke siap mencakar habis wajah Itachi. Ibu kedua anak tersebut hanya bisa sweatdropped.

Setelah berlama-lama mengejar Itachi—yang ternyata sembunyi di dompetnya Kakuzu—Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar rumah bermaksud untuk mengunjungi posyandu, eh maksudnya poskamling. Sasuke segera memakai kaos oblong dan celana pendek lalu memakai sendal Swallow dan meluncur ke poskamling.

Saat hampir keluar dari rumah, Sasuke teringat sesuatu. Kalau dia ke poskamling gak ada temen, trus sama siapa dia maen caturnya? Dengan otak—yang akhirnya bisa untuk berpikir—pintarnya, dia menghubungi Naruto lewat telfon rumah.

"Halo? Eh, Tante Kushina! Dob—eh Narutonya ada?...eh, sakit?...ha? sakit gara-gara diapit ketek?...emm, gak tuh, Te. Sasuke gak tau siapa yang ngapit Naruto pake ketek...ah, Naruto cepet sembuh, ya?...Baik!" ucap Sasuke segera menutup gagang telfon karena takut. Takut karena tahu kalau Naruto sakit gara-gara diapit ketek sama Sasuke kemaren. Bisa-bisa Tante Kushina marah besar.

Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk tetap ke poskamling tanpa teman yang menemani.

"Sekak!"

"Curang, loe!"

"Terserah gua, dong!"

"Kasihan dikit ma gua gitu? Noh liat, prajurit gua udah abis!"

"Nyari dong! Sape yang mau daftar jadi prajurit elu. Kalo gak ada, yaaah kasian dah lu!"

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara anak-anak cowok yang dikenalnya. Tidak lain adalah teman sekelasnya. Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Saat poskamling sudah dekat, Sasuke bisa melihat siapa saja temannya yang berada di situ. Hmm, lumayan banyak. Ada Shikamaru yang lagi tidur, Sai yang lagi nggambar, Kiba dan Chouji yang lagi maen catur, dan Neji yang lagi ngaji.

"Woy, selamat siang penggemar-penggemarku!" seru Sasuke yang langsung disambut muntah darah bagi yang mendengarnya.

Sasuke langsung duduk di pinggiran bale tersebut. Poskamling ini ada bale yang terbuat dari bambu, sehingga bisa menampung banyak orang. Termasuk orang-orang yang tidak penting sekarang ini. Tiba-tiba suasana hening. Semua orang disitu pada sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tanpa diduga, ada bohlam 5watt keluar dari kepala Sasuke. Sasuke juga tidak tahu kenapa lampu itu bisa keluar dari kepalanya. Perasaan dari dia bayi, dia tidak memproduksi lampu.

"Eh, cuy! Gua ada permintaan, nih!" ucap Sasuke yang hanya dijawab 'Hm?' oleh teman-temannya, kecuali Shikamaru yang lagi asyik tidur dan Neji yang ngaji dengan khusyuk.

"Mau kagak, lu lu lu lu lu masuk pesantren bareng gua pas masuk SMU ntar?"

Saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu, seluruh anak di poskamling tersebut sontak menghentikan aktivitasnya, kecuali Shikamaru yang masih asyik molor. Sedangkan Neji malah berkata 'alhamdulillah' dan tersenyum lebar. Sasuke hanya nyengir kuda.

"Pesantren? Gak banget! Bisa kurus gua disono!" ucap Chouji.

"Emang boleh bawa anjing?" ucap Kiba sambil memandang sedih pada Akamaru yang sedang baca buku(?).

"Gua sih mau. Asal ada Ino disana." jawab Sai santai.

"Alhamdulillah! Ada yang tergerak hatinya untuk meneruskan masuk ke sekolah agama!" ucap Neji.

Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut mendengar respon teman-temannya. Bagaimanapun juga dia ingin mengajak teman-temannya masuk ke pesantren agar ada temannya. Masak ke pesantren tapi kagak ada satupun temen yang dikenal? Kagak asik, kan? Maka dari itu, Sasuke mengajak teman-teman ingusannya ini untuk ikut dengannya sekolah di pesantren. Selain dapet temen buat ajak-ajak, Sasuke juga memperbaiki akhlak teman-temannya untuk lebih baik.

"Ayolaaah, enak kok!"

"Kagak ada Ino, gua gak mau!" ucap Sai lantang.

"Ada kok, temen-temen Sakura pada ikut semua!" jawab Sasuke berbohong. Tapi sebenarnya di seberang sana, Sakura tengah mengajak teman-teman wanitanya untuk sekolah di pesantren. Dan hasilnya, positif! Semua teman-teman cewek pada mau masuk pesantren.

"Beneran? Awas kalo lu bo'ong!" bentak Sai sambil melempar kuas ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menghindar dan kena Shikamaru di belakangnya. Shikamaru langsung menegakkan badannya dengan muka kusut dan air liur yang masih membekas di sekitar pipi.

"Siapa yang berani-berani rebut Temari dari gua?" teriak Shikamaru lantang dengan muka masih mengantuk dan bau mulut tak sedap.

Semua hanya bisa bengong. Sape nyang ngrebut Temari dari elu?

Nyaaaha, aku rasa semakin jauh cerita ini semakin gaje! Em, emang sih disini ada tokoh baru, tapi cuma lewat. Yaitu..Tsunade! haha :D

_Fandini : Bagaimana perasaan anda saat masuk menjadi tokoh baru di fic saya?_

_Tsunade : Biasa aja!_

_Fandini : Apa anda tidak merasa senang?_

_Tsunade : Senang apaan? Sekali masuk udah dapet peran jadi orang yang ditaksir ma orang aneh _*nengok ke arah Jiraiya* _gak banget!_

Hahaha :D jahat banget gua! Ngeluarin tokoh Cuma lewat gitu aja. Tapi janji daaah, chap depan ada Lee dengan gayanya yang khas akan menghibur kalian semua (_ _)m janji pokoknya, yak? Dan PASTI akan aku tepati *mengibarkan bendera merah putih*.

**KRITIK dan SARAN silahkan angkat tangan di REVIEW, but NO FLAME ^^v**

_**Chap depan :**_

"_**Kula arep nyanyi buat sampean, tresnaku sing paling ayu"**_

"_**Minggir!"**_

"_**Lhoh? Tapi kula mau nyanyi iki!"**_

"_**Terserah kamu mau nyanyi! Tapi tolong minggir, kakimu nginjek kakiku!"**_

Sampai jumpa chap depan!

_Fandini P.^^_


	4. Ujian dan orang Jowo

Wkwkwkwkw, ketemu lagi dengan saya :D ! lama tak jumpa ya? Sibuk nih selama Ramadhan, hehe! O iya, sesuai dengan janji saya, chapter ini .. Lee muncul! Wooohoooo :D tapi cuma dikit . gak papa ya? Okkkeeeh, langsung cap 'n cus, capcuuus!

_**Rela Masuk Pesantren © Tomat Jambu**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Summary :**Sasuke rela masuk pesantren demi Sakura agar dia direstui berpacaran oleh abah Sakura. Mampukah ia sekolah di pesantren dan menghadapi berbagai cobaan dari Allah SWT?

_**Happy Reading ^^, Don't Flame!**_

_**If you don't like, don't read please cause the humor is gaje!**_

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke murung. Bukan mikirin Sakura, bukan mikirin utang, bukan mikirin sendalnya yang ilang di kali, bukan mikirin sebab kenapa dirinya bisa sangat ganteng dan cakep, dan juga bukan mikirin jerawatnya yang gak pernah ilang. Sasuke sedang memikirkan satu hal. Yaitu .. ujian akhir sekolah.

Memikirkannya saja sudah bisa membuat orang mual, apalagi harus menghadapinya. Kini Sasuke tengah duduk dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku di depannya. Buku yang ia pinjam dari semua kalangan. Baik dari kelas 1 SD sampai 3 SMP. Oke, untuk apa buku sebanyak itu?

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau belajar terlalu berat, karena dia bukan tipe orang yang suka belajar. Yaah,meskipun ia akui, dia cukup pintar di kelas, tapi tetap saja dia tidak suka belajar! Dan yang paling ia benci adalah, kenapa yang menyuruhnya belajar selalu Itachi—bukan ibunya? Aneh, bukan? Lagian, Sasuke itu keluarnya dari perut ibunya, bukan Itachi! Lalu kenapa sekarang Itachi menyuruh-nyuruh seperti emak-emak?

Sasuke meremas bolpoin hitam dengan gemas. Dia benar-benar tidak niat untuk belajar. Kenapa harus belajar, kalau otakku sudah pintar? Batin Sasuke. Yayaya..kuakui, Sasuke, kau pintar. Tapi otakmu pintar itu karena kehendak Allah. Jangan coba-coba kau sombong! Atau Allah akan mengambil otakmu, dan saat kau bangun tidur, kau akan mendapati kepalamu sangat enteng.

Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya Sasuke belajar. Kalau tidak belajar, lalu tidak bisa mengerjakan ujian, lalu tidak lulus, lalu Sakura tidak suka pada Sasuke lagi, lalu tidak jadi pacaran, lalu tidak jadi menikah, lalu tidak jadi punya anak, lalu—hei, pikiranmu terlalu jauh! Intinya, Sasuke tidak bisa mencapai impiannya kalau dia tidak belajar. Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Perlahan tangannya mengambil salah satu buku kumal bertuliskan "Matematika 1". Ya, itu buku matematika untuk kelas 1 SD. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pasrah, daripada ketahuan Itachi kalau dia tidak bisa belajar, lalu dia tidak boleh makan nasi tiwul kesukaannya. Oh tidak! Tidak, tidak, tidak. Itu tidak akan dan tidak boleh terjadi.

Lembar demi lembar sudah dibaca Sasuke dan berlanjut hingga buku berikutnya, lalu berikutnya, lalu berikutnya, lalu berikutnya, lalu berikutnya, dan berikut-berikutnya. Sampai jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Tapi buku yang Sasuke baca masih sedikit. Pelajaran kelas 1, sudah. Pelajaran kelas 2, emm—Sasuke melewatinya. Pelajaran kelas 3, sudah. Dan sekarang tinggal kelas 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 dan 9. Sasuke berdiri tanpa membereskan buku-buku kumal tersebut.

Sasuke berjalan menuju jamban di rumahnya. Saat berada di depan jamban, dia teringat waktu itu jamban ini dipakai Itachi sehingga Sasuke harus pergi ke jamban umum dan saat itulah dia dan Sakura bertemu. Dan saat itulah, Sasuke jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Dia melihat, Sakura itu gadis manis dan baik. Anaknya juga sopan. Maka dari itu, Sasuke klepek-klepek kalau hanya melihat Sakura dari belakang.

Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan saat dimana ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Saat itu, wajahnya masih polos. Sasuke masuk ke jamban dan menunaikan kewajibannya, lalu pikirannya melayang. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan kata-kata abah tentang lelaki kebanggaannya. Siapa, ya? Apa dia anak pesantren juga? Apa dia salah satu murid di pesantren di pesantren Konoha milik Ustad Orochimaru? Kalau iya, gawat!

Setelah beberapa jam, eh maksudnya beberapa menit berada dalam ruangan tersebut, Sasuke keluar. Lalu cuci tangan dan kaki kemudian beranjak tidur.

.

.

.

"Sasukeee!"

Sasuke menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Neji lengkap dengan peci bulatnya. Dia masih mengenggam tasbih dan Al-Qur'an. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Assalamu'alaikum, saudaraku." Sapa Neji sok berwibawa.

"Lah, gaya lu! Wa'alaikum salam." Jawab Sasuke menepuk pundak Neji. Sampai pundak itu melepuh.

"Bagaimana belajarmu? Sudah sukses? Semoga nanti teman-teman tidak mencontek." Neji tersenyum tipis. Sasuke hanya diam dan membayangkan teman-teman dungunya mencontek.

"Biasa aja. Ya, gua berharap gitu! Tapi, kayaknya sih gak mungkin. O, iya, lu nasehatin aja si Dobe. Jangan nasehatin gua. Karna gua gak pernah nyontek!" Ucap Sasuke sambil ngeloyor pergi.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki gerbang SMP Konoha. Dia masih kesal dengan tingkah Neji. Selalu menasehati orang. Kini anak SMP Konoha—tepatnya kelas 9, akan bersiap-siap menghadapi ujian. Bukan SMP Konoha saja, sih. Tapi seluruh SMP di Indonesia. Dan beberapa menit lagi ujian itu akan benar-benar di depan mata.

Sasuke masuk kelas dan mendapati kelas yang masih ramai dan beberapa anak yang belajar. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa konsentrasi. Lha wong kelakuan anak-anak lain aja kayak pasukan yang lagi asyik perang. Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan duduk dengan tenang, seperti teman sebangkunya. Sai. Huaaah, Sasuke sangat bersyukur bisa sebangku dengan pria di sampingnya itu.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, ujian akan dimulai. Sekitar emm .. 5 menit lagi.

Sai masih asyik berkutat dengan bukunya. Buku itu, itu bukan buku biasa! Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. I-itu kan, b-buku yang sering dibaca Pak Kakashi! Sasuke menelan ludah. Ternyata diam-diam, Sai suka baca buku seperti itu.

Bel berbunyi, dan selang beberapa detik muncul seorang pengawas dengan muka garang dan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Kulitnya putih mulus, dengan rambut pirang dan berdada cukup sangat besar sekali. Meskipun kelihatannya masih muda, tapi umurnya sudah agak tidak muda. Bu Tsunade. Seorang kepala sekolah sekaligus pengawas ujian hari ini. Dan sialnya, kelas Sasuke mendapat jatah Bu Tsunade di hari pertama ujian.

Semua anak diam. Tidak ada yang bergerak apalagi berkata. Hanya bola matanya saja yang bergerak mengikuti arah berjalan Bu Tsunade. Suara hak tinggi 9cm milik Bu Tsunade menggema ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Entah bagaimana nasib masing-masing anak jika pengawasnya adalah Bu Tsunade.

Tetes demi tetes keringat yang mengucur dari jidat Naruto. Dia tidak tahu kalau hari ini ada ujian. Dia lupa! Oke, ini sangat keterlaluan. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ujian akhir sekolah? Karena tidak tahu itulah, tadi malam Naruto tidak belajar dan malah menonton wayang bersama bapaknya. Dan naasnya, pengawas kelasnya adalah Bu Tsunade!

Naruto seperti ingin menangis. Tapi tidak bisa! Dia terlalu takut. Kalau air matanya jatuh ke bangku atau lantai, maka akan menimbulkan suara dan Naruto bisa didepak keluar karena ribut. Perlahan Bu Tsunade mengeluarkan kertas ujian dari sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat muda. Dengan mata sinis, dia memandang satu per satu anak didiknya yang sedang terdiam mematung.

"Kenapa diam? Kelas ini kan terkenal paling ramai?" tanya Bu Tsunade memecah keheningan. Anak-anak hanya menelan ludah.

Lalu Bu Tsunade membagikan kertas ujian dan lembar jawaban. Setiap tangan yang menerima dua kertas tersebut hanya bisa gemetar hebat. Bu Tsunade hanya terheran-heran.

"Beruntunglah kalian, karena kelas kalian istimewa. Karena itulah, dari hari ini sampai ujian berakhir, pengawas kalian adalah saya. Menyenangkan, bukan?" kata Bu Tsunade. Semua anak hanya saling memandang dengan muka pucat. Glek? Sampai ujian berakhir? Gila!

"Tidak hape. Tidak contekan. Tidak buku. Tidak suara!" teriak Bu Tsunade membahana. Suara goresan pensil menyelimuti kelas yang seperti kuburan habis digusur.

"Silahkan mengerjakan ujian dari .. sekarang!" teriak Bu Tsunade sekali lagi. Beberapa anak berjingkat kaget.

Semua anak serius mengerjakan ujian. Ada yang diam, ada yang bingung mencari jawaban, ada yang asyik mengerjakan soal(sok pinter), ada yang melamun dan masih banyak ada-ada yang lain. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang asyik memutar-mutar pensilnya karena bingung menjawab soalnya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa segala hal tentang semua ini? Bukankah dia sudah belajar dengan saaangat rajin?

PLUK.

Sebuah kertas! Sebuah kertas yang diremas dan digulung kecil berhasil mendarat di bangku Sasuke. Sasuke membuka gulungan tersebut dan membaca isinya. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

TEME! NO 1-20!

Sasuke diam dan meletakkan gulungan tersebut ke bangku meja. Lalu Sasuke menengok ke arah belakang dimana Naruto sedang asyik mangap-mangap seperti mengatakan seseuatu tapi Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Tangan Naruto membentuk kotak dan sekali lagi, mulutnya mangap-mangap mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak tahu.

Karena bosan, Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal. Diliriknya Sai. Masih tenang dalam menjawab soal-soal yang seperti ketek kambing itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah gulungan kertas datang lagi ke bangku reyot Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyit dan menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ada anak yang habis melempari kertas padanya. Semua anak diam, jadi Sasuke tidak tahu siapa yang sudah melemparinya kertas.

Lalu Sasuke membuka gulungan tersebut. Saat membuka gulungan tersebut—belum sempat membaca isinya—datang sebuah gulungan kertas lagi. Sasuke bingung dan menoleh ke sekeliling. Tidak ada anak yang bergerak. Semua konsentrasi pada kertas ujian. Sial! Kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Ini namanya pembodohan! Teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke membuka gulungan kedua, dan lagi-lagi belum sempat membaca isinya, datang gulungan kertas lagi. Begitu berulang-ulang, gulungan datang ke bangku Sasuke, Sasuke belum sempat membaca isinya, lalu datang lagi, dan saat Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling, semua anak diam. Begitu sampai sekitar .. 4 kali!

WIIIIINGGG!

Saat mendengar suara seperti ada benda melayang, Sasuke segera menghindar karena dia tahu kalau itu adalah gulungan kertas yang ditujukan spesial untuknya. Sasuke menghindar ke samping, tapi karena terlalu bersemangat, Sasuke malah terjatuh beserta kursinya.

BRUK!

Sasuke mengaduh dan segera berdiri karena teringat kalau pengawas kelas adalah Bu Tsunade. Dilihatnya seisi kelas. Masih diam dan sepertinya pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Sasuke jatuh. Tidak ada yang tertawa atau bahkan melirik Sasuke. Dilihatnya Bu Tsunade, eh? Ternyata beliau masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Tunggu! Kenapa Bu Tsunade sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara gaduh Sasuke? Suara semut jalan aja Bu Tsunade denger. Masak suara gedebuk dari Sasuke gak kedengeran? Sasuke duduk ke bangkunya lagi dan mulai fokus pada soal. Tidak peduli ada kertas, kayu, besi, kaca, plastik, aluminium yang melayang ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sakura sudah resmi menjadi seorang siswi SMA. Tapi dia tidak melanjutkan ke SMA, SMU, atau SMK. Dia ingin melanjutkan ke sebuah pesantren seperti keinginan abahnya, tapi kalaupun itu bukan keinginan abah, Sakura akan tetap melanjutkan ke pesantren karena itu memang cita-citanya sejak dulu.

Pesantren Konoha. Begitu tertulis di gerbang megah dan tinggi itu. Dan sekarang, Sakura dan abahnya sudah berada di dalam pesantren ngetop ini untuk mengambil formulir pendaftaran. Sakura tersenyum saat melihat suasana pesantren. Sebentar lagi dia menjadi salah satu santriwati di pesantren ini.

Sakura dan abahnya masuk ke salah satu ruangan dari sekian banyak ruangan. Abah Jiraiya mengucapkan salam untuk penghuni ruangan tersebut. Sakura mengernyit. Kan tempat mengambil formulir itu ada di ruang TU, tapi kenapa abah malah masuk ke ruangan ini?

"Asalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikum salam Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuh."

Si orang itu membalikkan badannya. Kepalanya ditutupi sorban dan pakaiannya serba putih dan panjang sampai kaki. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan kulitnya putih pucat. Abah tersenyum lebar. Dan orang itu tertawa keras.

"Aaah, saudaraku Jiraiya!"

"Orochimaru!" lalu mereka berdua berpelukan dan saling melepas kangen.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Jiraiya! Ha ha ha ha. Ayo, duduk duduk!" Tawa orang itu—yang diketahui bernama Orochimaru—menggelegar. Lalu abah Jiraiya duduk dan Sakura juga duduk di samping abahnya.

"Jadi, ada apa ente datang kemari? Dan—ah, inikah yang namanya Sakura? Subhanallah, cantik nian anakmu ini! ha ha ha." Lagi-lagi orang itu tertawa. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan.

"Ha ha ha ha. Gua dateng kemari pengen daftarin ni anak. Tapi gua dateng kemari sebenernye khusus pengen ketemu sahabat gua yang paleng baek! Yaitu elu." abah Jiraiya tertawa dan lagi-lagi, orang itu tertawa.

Lalu obrolan singkat mengalir mengiringi waktu. Sakura jadi bosan sendiri. Tiba-tiba abah Jiraiya berteriak membuat Sakura yang asyik menguap langsung tersedak saking kagetnya.

"Aaaaah! Ntu sape?"

"Itu siapa?" tanya Ustad Orochimaru—ternyata orang itu adalah seorang ustad sekaligus kepala pesantren.

"Nyang di poto ntu! Sape? Sape?" tanya abah Jiraiya tidak sabaran. Ustad Orochimaru hanya terkikik geli melihat abah Jiraiya.

"Itu Tsunade. Ciptaan Allah yang paling sempurna. Ha ha ha. Ente pasti kalau ketemu dia, pasti akan terkagum-kagum." Abah Jiraiya ternganga.

Tsunade. Seseorang yang ia temui waktu itu, yang sekarang menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya , ternyata foto Bu Tsunade malah nampang di ruangan kumal milik Ustad Orochimaru. Hati abah Jiraiya seperti ditusuk-tusuk ribuan jarum yang terbuat dari sterofoam(?). Rasanya sangat sakit sekali. Bagaimana tidak sakit? Pujaan hatinya dikagumi oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Iye. Die cantik. E-elu suke ye ma die?" tanya abah takut. Takut kalau jawabannya adalah iya.

"Ahhahahaha..kalau soal itu, semua sudah tahu. Bahkan si cantik Tsunade sudah tahu. Tapi sayang, dia dulu tidak pernah menerima cinta 'ana." Kata Ustad Orochimaru berkaca-kaca. Sakura yang melihat mata Ustad Orochimaru yang seperti mata kambing(?) langsung bergidik takut. Apalagi ditambah efek berkaca-kaca.

"Ustad, abah, Sakura keluar dulu, ya? Asalamu'alaikum." Pamit Sakura lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu dan setelah benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, dia muntah sepuas dia mau.

"Jadi .. elu suke ma ntu cewek? Sejak kapan? Gua berani bertaruh, pasti ntu cewek nolak cinte elu gare-gare die punya cowok?" tanya abah Jiraiya takut-takut. Ustad Orochimaru tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan abah yang .. kelihatan bodoh?

"Ahhahaha, sahabatku Jiraiya. Asal ente tahu, Tsunade itu adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah 'ana temui. Dan pernah 'ana miliki." Jawab Ustad Orochimaru. Abah menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Miliki? Maksudnye?"

"Ha ha ha ha. Sudah 'ana bilang dari awal, Tsunade sudah tahu kalau 'ana suka padanya. Tapi dulu dia tidak pernah menerima cinta 'ana. Itu dulu, sahabatku. Tapi sekarang, cintanya hanya untukku. Ha ha ha ha!" tawa Ustad Orochimaru menggelegar seiring dengan hancurnya benteng hati abah Jiraiya karena dihantam ribuan peluru yang ditembakkan dari pistol mainan.

"J-jadi?"

"Iya, 'ana dan Tsunade sudah menjadi sepasang .. kekasih. Ha ha ha ha!"

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan di koridor yang cukup sepi. Karena anak-anak pesantren lebih suka berada di dalam kelas ataupun asrama padahal hari ini adalah hari libur. Saat sedang asyik melihat-lihat bunga bangkai, Sakura mendengar teriakan yang cukup asing.

"Sakuraaaa! Subhanallah, sampean Sakura, to?" teriak seseorang entah siapa, dan diiringi tepukan yang cukup (tidak) lembut di pundaknya. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati sosok aneh dan sangat ia tidak suka.

"Sakura! Sik eling aku, to? Iki Lee! Rock Lee! Orang ganteng sedunia. Lah, masak ora eling?" kata Lee dengan logat jawanya. Sangat jawa. Benar-benar jawa.

Penampilan Lee hari ini adalah sebuah baju koko berwarna putih dan sarung kotak-kotak berwarna pink dan putih. Juga tak ketinggalan peci bulat berwarna ungu dan sendal bakiak. Senyum Lee melebar saat melihat wajah Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut. Kenapa harus ketemu orang ini? batin Sakura. Dia tidak suka penampilan Lee karena .. aneh.

"I-Iya. Murid Pak Gai, kan?"

"Haha! Lah bener iku! Betul, betul. Sampean sik eling ternyata. Piye? Aku sekarang tambah ganteng, to? Sudah mulai tresna sama aku, gak?" tanya Lee kepedean. Gimana mau cinta? Gaya loe aja kayak gitu! Sakura tersenyum miris. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kalau dijawab iya, dia bohong. Kalau dijawab tidak, dia kasihan. Yaah .. gak usah dijawab deh!

"Haha, bisa aja kamu." Jawab Sakura asal. Lee langsung tersenyum lebaaaar sekali melihat sikap Sakura yang sepertinya mulai agak .. manja terhadapnya. Lee langsung mendekat ke Sakura, Sakura hanya menjaga jarak dengan Lee. Kalau dideketin Sasuke mah, mau banget si Sakura.

"Ahhahaha. Lucu tenan sampean iki!" puji Lee hampir mencubit Sakura, tetapi Sakura menghindar dengan menutup pipinya. Lalu Lee berlari pergi menuju—entah kemana dan itu membuat Sakura bersorak girang karena bisa terlepas dari Lee. Beberapa detik kemudian, Lee datang lagi membawa sebuah gitar dan itu membuat Sakura harus bersabar diri lagi.

"Kula arep nyanyi buat sampean, tresnaku sing paling ayu." Kata Lee mulai mendekat dan semakin dekat. Tapi sayang, Sakura tidak bisa menghindar.

"Minggir."

"Lhoh? Tapi kula mau nyanyi iki!"

"Iya, tapi minggir!"

"Lhoh? Bingung aku. Mau nyanyi tapi kok disuruh pergi?"

"Terserah kamu mau nyanyi! Tapi tolong minggir, kakimu nginjek kakiku!" teriak Sakura tepat di samping telinga Lee. Lee melihat ke bawah kakinya dan ternyata benar! Kakinya menginjak kaki Sakura dan segera saja dia mengangkat kakinya dari kaki mulus Sakura.

"Hehe, maaf yo? Aku ora ngerti e. Emm .. lak ngono, aku boleh nyanyi saiki?" tanya Lee. Sakura hanya diam.

"Oke, iki lagune Bruno Mares! Judule jas the wey yu ar. Sampean pasti ngerti lagu iki. Iki lagu terkenal!" kata Lee menggebu-gebu. Sakura hanya bergidik geli.

"Wen ai si yor feeees, thers nat e thing thet ai wuld ceng. Cos yor emezing, jas the wey yu aaar! En when yu smaaaail, the whul werld stap en sters for e whail, gerl yor emezing, jas the wey yu aaar!" nyanyi Lee dengan suaranya yang cempreng juga genjrengan gitar yang asal-asalan. O iya, lagu itu bagian reff-nya dan cara bacanya tidak menurut bahasa aslinya. Maklum, ini Lee. Dia gak bisa bahasa inggris, jadi kalau dia dengernya gitu, ya dia nyanyiinnya gitu. Ngerti, kan maksud aku?

BRUK!

Sakura pingsan.

"Sakura! Sakura! Ya Allaaah, cah ayuuu! Ngopo kok sampean pingsan i? Aduuuh!" teriak Lee frustasi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Apa dia harus menggendongnya? Ah, masak? Ah, iya aja deh! Biar kelihatan kayak pahlawan di siang gak bolong.

"Hei, itu Sakura kan? Mau lu apaain dia?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Lee. Lee terkaget dan segera menoleh mendapati sosok cowok dengan muka sinis. Lee berdiri.

"Iyo. Iki Sakura! Sampean sopo?"

"Lu ngomong apaan sih? Gua temennya. Kenapa Sakura bisa pingsan gitu?" tanya cowok itu. Lee membenarkan pecinya dan melihat tajam si cowok.

"Sakura pingsan goro-goro terlalu terpesona ambe penampilanku sing ganteng iki!" jawab Lee mantap.

"Cih!" lalu orang itu menggendong Sakura dan berjalan pelan entah menuju kemana.

"H-hei! Sampean ora punya hak nggendong Sakura! Sing ndue hak iku aku! Rock Lee! Ngerti, gaaak? Heeeei!" teriak Lee padahal orang itu sudah agak jauh. Lalu tiba-tiba orang itu berhenti dan menengok ke arah Lee.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana UKS-nya?"

Waaaaah, selese sudah yang chapter empatnya! Gimana? Bagus gak? Jelek ya? (Readers : iyaaaa!). Maaf banget Lee-nya cuma nongol bentar. Maaaf banget! Padahal udah janji bakal munculin Lee . Pengenku sih chap depannya full Sasuke vs Lee dan SasuSaku. Nyaaahaaa! O iya, ngerti gak bahasa jawanya? Kalo gak ngerti, tanya aja ke aku! Hehe :D . AH! Buat yang merayakan .. Fandini mengucapkan **Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin, mohon maaf lahir & batiiin! **

_**Chap depan :**_

"_**Bapak kamu, astronot ya?"**_

"_**I-iya. Kenapa, Sas?"**_

"_**Abis wajah kamu kayak Neil Amstrong."**_

"_**Sialan!"**_

**KRITIK dan SARAN lewat REVIEW, no FLAME^^**

_Fandini P :]_


	5. Persaingan ala Salon Akatsuki 1

Wuhuuuuu, bertemu lagi? :D maaf ya kalau apdetnya lama? Sibuk banget nih! Masalah banyak, dan sering banget dimarahin ortu. Tapi tenang ajaa, aku tetep cinta kalian kok :*

_**Rela Masuk Pesantren © Tomat Jambu**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Summary****:**Sasuke rela masuk pesantren demi Sakura agar dia direstui berpacaran oleh abah Sakura. Mampukah ia sekolah di pesantren dan menghadapi berbagai cobaan dari Allah SWT?

_**Happy Reading ^^, Don't Flame!**_

_**If you don't like, don't read please cause the humor is gaje!**_

"Heh! Gua tanya mana UKS-nya?" tanya orang itu lagi. Lee hanya tergagap mendengar pertanyaan itu lagi.

"Aku ora ngasi tau sampean sebelum Sakura sampean turunkan!" teriak Lee sambil mencoba mengambil Sakura dari gendongan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung pergi karena tidak ingin tangan bau Lee menyentuh tubuh Sakura. Dengan secepat kilat, Sasuke berlari mencari UKS.

"WOOI, OJO MLAYU SAMPEAAAN!" teriak Lee yang agak jauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke tetap berlari dengan susah payah karena keadaannya sekarang ini adalah menggendong Sakura. Dan sialnya, daritadi muter-muter pesantren, yang namanya UKS gak ketemu-ketemu.

"HOOOII!" Lee tetap berteriak seperti orang kesurupan. Saat Lee melewati ruang kepala pesantren, tidak sengaja ia menabarak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan wajah kumal.

BRUKK.

"Astaghfirullah 'al adzim! Kula mohon maaf, nggih? Kula gak ngerti kalo enten eh, ada orang keluar dari situ." Lee minta maaf kepada orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah abah Jiraiya. Lee langsung bangkit dengan wajah panik.

"Abah! Iki Abah Jiraiya, to? Alhamdulillah ketemu sampean! Sakura .. sakura!" ucap Lee dengan nafas seperti orang baru aja makan tahu(?). abah Jiraiya hanya memandang Lee datar tanpa eksepresi terkejut dan kaget dan sepertinya tidak mau tahu dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Wonten napa?" tanya Lee dengan wajah so(k) cute. Abah Jiraiya hanya menghela nafas lesu.

"Diem lu, ah! Kenape ma anak gua?" tanya abah Jiraiya lirih. Lalu Lee menjelaskan semua yang baru saja beberapa menit tadi terjadi dengan cepat. Mulai dari saat Lee bernyanyi untuk Sakura sampai Sakura dibawa lari oleh orang asing. Lalu Lee menjelaskan cirri-ciri orang asing itu.

"Orange elek, rambute aneh, kulite ireng, pokok elek banget, bah!" Lee menjelaskan cirri-ciri Sasuke pada abah Jiraiya dan langsung saja abah tahu kalau orang itu adalah Sasuke. Tunggu, Lee fitnah tuh! Masak Sasuke jelek? Rambutnya aneh? Trus kulitnya item?

"Kemane die sekarang, ha?" tanya abah pada Lee. Lee hanya mengangkat bahunya. Lalu abah mengepalkan tangannya tanda ingin mengulek-ulek Sasuke kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura.

"Nah, kamu disini dulu ya—eh, udah sadar ya?" kata Sasuke lalu berbinar-binar karena tahu ternyata Sakura sudah sadarkan diri. Mungkin sadarkan diri saat digendong dan dibawa lari oleh Sasuke.

"Engh—aku dimana?" tanya Sakura agak pusing dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Sasuke lalu mengambil air putih yang tersedia di galon UKS dan tidak lupa dia mengambil kotak obat. Lalu Sakura menerima air putih yang diambilkan Sasuke.

"Di UKS. Tadi aku bawa kamu kesini karena kamu pingsan." Kata Sasuke dengan gaya keren yang dibuat-buat. Ekspresi senang yang dia tahan membuat wajahnya seperti orang menahan be'ol.

"Oh, kok bisa?" Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal. Dia lupa kalau tadi dia pingsan karena baru saja mendengar lagu maut.

"Trus kamu kok bisa masuk pesantren sini? Lewat mana? Gerbang depan kan ditutup." Kata Sakura. Lalu Sasuke membuka kotak obat yang ternyata di dalamnya ada obat merah. Tanpa disuruh, Sasuke memberikan obat merah tersebut pada luka di lutut Sakura.

Sedangkan di sisi Lee dan abah Jiraiya sedang sibuk mencari letak UKS. Setelah beberapa menit berlari kesana kemari mencari alamat palsu .. eh, maksudnya UKS palsu .. eh, ngaco! Maksudnya mencari ruang UKS, abah dan Lee harus memasang kuping masing-masing dengan sangat baik agar bisa mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan Sakura di dalam.

Saat kuping Lee dan abah menempel di pintu UKS, mereka mendengar suara Sasuke berkata sesuatu. Begini ..

"Lewat belakang lah, lewat mana lagi?" kata Sasuke. Dan kalimat itu langsung ditangkap negative oleh Lee. Abah juga berpikiran sama dengan Lee. Author juga berpikiran sama dengan dua orang tengil itu.

"Emang gak susah, ya?" tanya Sakura. Lee langsung memasang kupingnya lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Ya gak lah, enakan lewat belakang daripada depan." Kata Sasuke dan lagi-lagi ditangkap negative oleh dua orang penguping di luar UKS.

"Hahaha—AWW! Pelan-pelan, dong." Rengek Sakura pada Sasuke karena cara Sasuke mengobati lukanya terlalu keras. Maklumlah, sedang grogi. Rengekan Sakura membuat bulu kuduk Lee merinding, dia takut kalau Sasuke sedang melakukan 'sesuatu' pada Sakura.

"Ma-maaf. Sakit, ya?"

"I-ya, sakit. Agak pelan, dong."

"I-iya, ini udah pelan banget."

"Emang gak ada cara lain?"

"Buat apa?"

"Biar ini gak sakit, Sasuke."

"Aku gak tau, Sak."

"Yaudah, tapi pelan-pelan ya?"

"Iya, biar enakan. Hehehe.."

Pembicaraan diatas cukup membuat wajah Lee merah dan panas. Selain takut, dia juga agak err.. begitulah. Abah yang ternyata ketiduran di kursi dekat pintu membuat Lee geram. Lhawong anak satu-satunya yang sekarang dalam bahaya, eh bapaknya malah asik molor. Dengan kesabaran yang tipis, Lee mendobrak pintu UKS.

BRUAKK!

Lee berhasil mendobrak masuk ke ruang UKS dan mendapati Sasuke dan Sakura dalam posisi yang jauh dari perkiraannya. Dikira Lee, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang melakukan 'itu', tetapi ternyata jauuuuuh! Ternyata Sasuke sedang mengobati luka di lutut Sakura.

"Lee?"

"Opo sing sampean perbuat ning kene, ha?" tanya Lee dengan bahasa jawanya. Sasuke melihat Lee dengan tingkat ilfeel yang paling tinggi.

"Tadi aku pingsan, trus Sasuke bawa aku kesini dan ngobatin luka aku. Jangan negative!" ucap Sakura. Lee melongo karena ternyata semua ini jauh sekali dengan pikirannya. Author juga sedih gak bisa bikin perkiraan Lee jadi kenyataan #plakk!

"T-trus napo kok si bokong pitik(pantat ayam) iki onok ning kene?" tanya Lee dengan suara melengking. Sasuke yang tidak mengerti dengan bahasa Lee hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung.

"Orang ini ngomong apa, sih?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Kenapa si pantat ayam ini bisa ada disini? Itu yang pengen dikatakan Lee ke kamu, Sas." Sepertinya, Sakura jadi _translator _antara Sasuke dan Lee.

"Heh! Lu ngomong apa? Pantat ayam? Enak aja lu, ya?" teriak Sasuke.

"Yo sakarepku!"

"Batok kelapa!"

"Bokong ayam!"

"Cukup!" Sakura segera menyudahi pertengkaran antara mulut Sasuke dan Lee, eh maaf kebalik, maksudku pertengkaran mulut antara Sasuke dan Lee. Kalau tidak disudahi, mungkin pesantren ini akan roboh dalam beberapa detik.

"Cih! Noh, gue serahin Sakura! Muak gue sama muka lu!" caci Sasuke pada Lee. Lalu dengan hati tertusuk, dia keluar meniggalkan UKS dan juga pesantren dalam arti, dia sekarang sudah berada di jalan raya entah mau kemana.

"Hoi, jangan pergi lu!" teriak Lee lalu mengejar Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di UKS yang agak tidak terurus.

Sasuke masih sebal dengan orang baru yang sok kenal dengan Sakura. Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Ganteng aja engga, kok berani-beraninya deketin Sakura si pujaan hati Sasuke? Rambutnya aneh, matanya bulet. Emang cakep apah?

Pikiran Sasuke tetap ngedumel gak karuan. Antara sebal, kesal dan marah. Bagaimana tidak sebal melihat kelakuan Lee yang sok kenal padanya dan sok dekat dengan Sakura? Tidak tahu apa kalau Sakura itu begitu menyukainya, bukan Lee.

Sasuke berjalan entah kemana. Kini dia sudah berada jauh dari pesantren. Tujuan ingin mengambil formulir hilang sudah berganti dengan jalan-jalan di sekitar pesantren. Tiba-tiba matanya memicing melihat sebuah papan bersinar berwarna kuning dan emas dan tidak lupa efek bling-bling.

Lalu Sasuke berjalan ke arah papan tersebut. Papan tersebut tertempel di kaca jendela sebuah rumah. Tembok rumah itu berwarna pink dan ada corak awan putih. Lalu Sasuke mencoba membaca tulisan di papan tersebut. Satu jam kemudian, Sasuke baru menyadari tulisan di papan tersebut dan sempat pingsan selama dua jam saking kagetnya.

Tulisan di papan tersebut mampu membuat mulut Sasuke berbusa. Bagaimana tidak berbusa kalau tulisannya adalah :

"**SALON AKATSUKI"**

**Melayani :**

**-Rebonding Gigi**

**-Smoothing Bulu Ketek**

**-Toning Bulu Hidung**

**-Masker Punggung**

**-Creambath Kaki**

**-Menicure Pedicure Kuku Kaki**

**-Pijat Gaib**

**-Penyambungan Bulu Mata**

**-Potong Rambut dengan segala Cara**

**Silahkan datang, dan segera pulang. Anda puas, kami kurang puas.**

**Kritik dan Saran hubungi : Itachi Uchiha, Pain, Tobi.**

**Maturnuwun**

Sasuke mengucek matanya berkali-kali setelah membaca tulisan yang mampu membuat patung Liberty meleleh. Lalu Sasuke mendengar sebuah teriakan najis dari dalam salon. Dan selang beberapa detik keluarlah seorang wanita muda dengan rambut yang hampir habis dan seperti terbakar. Entah ulah siapa yang telah membuat rambut wanita tersebut bisa hancur seperti itu.

Lalu keluarlah seorang lelaki aneh dengan wajah seperti ikan dan dia berteriak kepada wanita itu. Setelah itu lelaki tersebut masuk ke dalam salon lagi. Tapi sebelum masuk, sempat lelaki tersebut melihat Sasuke sedang melongo tak berdosa.

"Eladalah! Sasuke toh? Ayo masuk!" kata manusia aneh tersebut pada Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tanpa minta ijin, manusia itu menarik tangan Sasuke agar masuk ke dalam salong terkutuk di Konoha.

"Itachi! Yuhuuuu, honey bunny sweetykuuu! Lihat siapa yang datang?" teriaknya pada seseorang. Sasuke seperti tidak asing dengan nama Itachi. Nama itu seperti nama..

"Hah? Sasuke? Lama tak jumpa! Kangen banget gua ma elu! Kok bisa elu ada disini?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba begitu melihat Sasuke sudah berada di depannya. Sasuke mengingat-ingat orang yang sok kenal padanya.

"Siapa lu?"

"Ah, Sasuke! Kau lupa padaku yak? Gua Itachi! Kakak loe yang paling ganteng dan paling seksi di dunia binatang. Eh, gimana kabar loe?" terang Itachi pada Sasuke—yang sepertinya jijik pada Itachi—dan dia lupa kalau pernah punya kakak seperti Itachi. Seingatnya, dia itu anak tunggal sejak kelas delapan SMP.

"Eh, gua kagak kenal ma elu! Jangan deket-deket gua dah, ntar kulit gua panu'an!" bentak Sasuke pada Itachi, kakaknya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu kalau Itachi benar-benar kakaknya. Lalu Itachi melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sasuke dan berlari pergi.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini tempat apaan, sih? Mengerikan banget!" ejek Sasuke dengan wajah tak berdosa. Kuli-kuli yang sedang bekerja disitu langsung menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Eh, ini anak sape sih? Kok nyebelin banget? Ih, tapi unyu unyu deh. Bikin gemes eke!" ucap seseorang aneh berambut kuning panjang. Pertama kali Sasuke menilai orang itu adalah wanita, tetapi setelah mendengar suaranya ternyata jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Ini adeknya Itachi, tadi gua pungut di depan salon kita." Sasuke mendelik ke arah Kisame saat mendengar kata 'pungut'. Memangnya Sasuke anak pungut? Di dalam otaknya, dia ingin menggendong mesra Kisame dan membawanya lari ke hutan lalu melemparnya ke jurang tanpa dasar. Hwahahahha!

"Oh, adeknya si Itachi? Ngapain kesini?" tanya Deidara—orang yang dikira cewek oleh Sasuke—dengan sinisnya.

"Mungkin cuma pengen mae—"

"Pengen kerja, yak?" teriak seseorang berwajah mesum nan kotor. Dia sedang membaca sebuah majalah 'ehem' dengan sangat tidak berdosa. Disampingnya duduk seorang gadis cantik sedang mengecat kuku tangannya dengan cat tembok.

"Enak aja! Gua gak tau kenapa bisa ada disini."

'Haha, bagus! Aku bisa memanfaatkan anak ini.' batin Pain, si pemilik salon yang berwajah mesum. Lalu Pain mendekati Sasuke dengan wajah mencurigakan.

"Eh, mau ngapain lu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba karena melihat gelagat Pain yang penuh dengan nafsu birahi.

Selang beberapa detik, terdengar deru lari yang sangat mengganggu. Entah itu siapa dan darimana asalnya. Tapi yang terpenting, kini pintu salon sudah hancur. Mengapa bisa seperti itu? Hanya ada satu jawabannya! Mau tahu? tunggu setelah yang lewat berikut ini! Jama'aaah~ Jama'aaah, Alhamdulillaaah!

-ralat-

Selang beberapa detik, terdengar deru lari yang sangat mengganggu. Suara tersebut terdengar dari pesantren yang lumayan jauh dari salon, tapi anehnya terdengar sampai sini. Lalu tak lama kemudian, suara itu berhenti terdengar dan disusul dengan dobrakan pintu yang keras dan sangat bernafsu.

"ENDI SASUKE?" teriak orang yang mendobrak pintu salon yang terbuat dari anyaman bambu.

"Eh, ngapain elu kesini?" jawab Sasuke kepada orang berambut batok kepala yang udah kadaluwarsa.

"Oh, sampean ning kono, toh? Aku ndue urusan sama sampean." Ucap Lee datar. Lalu Sasuke memasang wajah serius.

"Aku pengen nantang sampean. Endi sing lebih pantes sanding karo Sakura." Ucap Lee. Lalu suasana berubah menjadi suasana seperti di pilem-pilem _Sheriff._

"Eh, tunggu tunggu! Jangan berubah dulu! Aku gangerti Lee ngomong apa?" protes Sasuke yang tidak mengerti bahasa Lee. Lalu author memasang tulisan di bawah Lee yang tidak lain adalah arti setiap kata yang diucapkan Lee. Karena Sasuke susah baca, jadi dia tidak ngerti tulisannya.

"Eh, gua gak bisa baca tauk!" lalu author memanggil tlansator handal yaitu .. Sakura!

"Sakura?" teriak Lee bersemangat begitu melihat Sakura yang sekarang sudah berdiri tegak sambil membawa Kamus Bahasa Jawa.

"Baik, ada apa ini?" tanya Pain saking bingung gara-gara suasana salon yang berubah menjadi suasana perlombaan 17 Agustus dalam beberapa detik.

"Nuwun sewu, iki lagi mau lomba! Mohon maklum, gih?" ucap Lee bersikap sopan pada Pain. Lalu Lee meminta ijin pada Pain agar dia mau meminjamkan salon nistanya untuk dijadikan tempat duel. Karena kalau meminjam di tempat lain, pasti tidak gratis.

Setelah berunding dan berdebat dan berperang akhirnya kedua pihak yaitu Pain si pemilik salon dan Lee si pencipta lomba aneh memutuskan untuk setuju berlomba di salon. Dan Lee sanggup dan siap jiwa raga untuk menerima segala bentuk tantangan dari kuli pekerja di salon yang menyebut diri mereka adalah Akatsuki.

"Baik, kita mulai tantangannya ya?" ucap Pain yang sekarang berubah pakaian menjadi pakaian ala orang penting. Sedangkan Lee sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaos oblong dan celana pendek berwarna pink beserta kaos kaki sepak bola yang panjaaaang berwarna kuning, dan tidak lupa pula ia memakai ikat kepala dari taplak meja.

"Baik!" ucap Sasuke dan Lee bebarengan. Sedangkan Sasuke memakai baju super ketat berwarna emas ngejreng dan celana ketat super duper ketat dengan corak kulit harimau. Dia juga memakai ikat kepala dari asduk pramuka.

"Oke, langsung saja ya? Untuk pemanasan, kalian saya tantang untuk menggombal!" teriak Pain lewat TOA yang terbuat dari sorong minyak tanah. Lee langsung tersenyum lebar karena merasa dirinya sangat hebat dalam hal menggombal. Padahal, kalau ada orang mendengar gombalannya, gigi orang tersebut langsung rontok.

"Untuk saudari Sakura, silahkan duduk di tempat yang disediakan. Dan untuk para peserta, dimohon menyiapkan dirinya masing-masing." Ucap Pain sok berwibawa. Gema tepuk tangan dari kuli-kuli salon menggema. Ada yang bersuit-suit ria, ada yang asik taruhan, menjagokan jagoannya masing-masing dan ada pula yang menyemangati dengan suara tingkat tinggi.

Lalu Sakura duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kursi yang terbuat dari bambu. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Lee sedang menyiapkan gombalan. Saat berpikir keras, mereka juga dirias wajahnya oleh Itachi agar tampak lebih berkilau.

"Oke, kita langsung saja memulai tantangannya! Untuk saudara Lee, silahkan maju ke depan." Suruh Pain pada Lee. Lee berjalan penuh wibawa agar Sakura terpesona. Sesungguhnya, Sakura ingin muntah. Kini, Lee sudah berada di depan Sakura.

"Oke, silahkan mulai."

"Ehem, Sakura .. enek sing pengen aku tanyakan ning sampean." Ucap Lee saat mengambil langkah pertama dalam menggombal.

"Apa, Lee?" Sakura berkata dengan nada lembut yang dibuat-buat. Karena memang aturannya seperti itu.

"Ehem, anu .. bapake sampean tukang dodol kucing, yo?" tanya Lee sambil tersenyum lebar sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang kelewat putih. Sakura menjawab dengan malas.

"Iya, kok tau?"

"Karena sampean wis me'ngeong'kan hatiku. Hehehe!" Lee tertawa lebar melihat hasil gombalannya. Sakura hanya mengangkat alisnya. Dia heran, gombalannya bagus tapi orangnya gak bagus sama sekali. Lalu lanjut ke gombalan yang kedua dengan peserta yang masih sama.

"Ehem, bapake sampean pembalap yo?"

"Iya, kok tau?"

"Karena sampean wis meng'cek embrem ngeeeeng'kan hatiku. Hahaha!" sekali lagi Sakura bergidik takut. Lalu Lee membalikkan badan dan turun dari panggung.

"Lhoh? Saudara Lee? Apakah gombalannya sudah berakhir?" tanya Pain. Lee menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ora! Aku pengen be'ol disik! Entenono, yo?" pamit Lee kepada seluruh orang yang berada dan sedang menyaksikan perlombaan di salon tersebut. Lee langsung berlari menuju toilet. Tapi karena Lee terlalu lama mengurusi panggilan alam tersebut, akhirnya waktu yang diberikan untuk tantangan pertama habis.

"Ah, sayang sekali waktu yang diberikan untuk saudara Lee sudah habis, kita panggil saja peserta kedua yaitu .. Sa-Su-Keee!" teriak Pain lewat TOA versi tradisional. Lalu muncullah Sasuke dengan baju ketatnya membuat Sakura berhenti bernafas. Dengan penuh keyakinan, Sasuke berjalan menaiki panggung.

"Baik, saudara Sasuke. Kita mulai, ya?" Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Lalu tantangan dimulai.

"Bapak kamu, astronot ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara bas-nya membuat Sakura tersepona.

"I-iya. Kenapa, Sas?" Sakura agak gugup.

"Abis wajah kamu kayak Neil Amstrong."

"Sialan!"

"Hahahah, cuma bercanda kok, Sakura. Cuma buat pemanasan!" kata Sasuke saat ingin memulai gombalan mautnya.

"Oke, ini serius, yak?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Kamu kayak narkoba, lhoh?" Sakura mengernyit. Dia kesal kalau nanti dia dibodohi oleh Sasuke.

"Hah?"

"Kalau gak dicoba bikin penasaran, kalau dicoba bikin ketagihan, kalau ditinggalin bikin sakau." Ucap Sasuke dengan gaya seromantis mungkin. Sakura langsung klepek-klepek begitu mendengar gombalan yang diucapkan dari mulut Sasuke. Sampai tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Aaaah, makasih Sasukeee!"

"Hehe, eh, matematika itu sebenarnya gak susah lho?" ucap Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Kok bisa? Dulu kan kamu bilang kalo matematika itu susah banget."

"Yaa, kalo rumusnya itu cinta kamu, dijamin gak susah deh!" ucap Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Sakura. Pipi mulus Sakura langsung memerah apalagi ditambah efek belaian tangan Sasuke di rambutnya.

"Aku mau tanya nih,"

"Apa, Sas?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

"Enakan jadi tukang penjahit apa tukang tambal ban?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kayaknya sih, jadi tukang tambal ban." Tebak Sakura.

"Kenapa gak tukang penjahit aja? Selain menjahit hatiku yang luka, kamu bisa menghiasi hatiku dengan hiasan lucu." Sasuke menggombal lagi. Membuat Sakura lebih klepek-klepek.

"Sakura, pilih utara apa selatan?"

"Mmmm .. utara aja, deh. Kenapa emang, Sas?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalo gitu, aku pilih selatan aja deh. Biar cinta kita nempel kayak magnet utara-selatan." Sakura hampir saja pingsan karena Sasuke berkata terlalu manis.

"Yak, waktu habis! Terima kasih, saudara Sasuke. Anda sudah menggunakan kesempatan menggombal anda dengan sangat baik dan memuaskan." Puji Pain pada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung tersenyum bangga. Orang lain saja bangga, apalagi Sakura.

"Mana Lee?" tanya Sasori yang menjagokan Lee. Sampai-sampai rambutnya dicukur batok kelapa ala Lee.

"Eh, iya? Mana Lee?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai agak kasihan pada Lee. Kini salon sempit itu ramai oleh pertanyaan sama yaitu .. 'mana Lee?'. Bukannya takut karena kehilangan Lee, tapi takut kalau lomba ini tidak akan berlanjut.

Semua orang tetap setia menunggu Lee dengan sabar. Ada yang duduk-duduk, tiduran, baca buku, _update _status fesbuk yang isinya 'AdUuUchh, m4n4 ciicchh sSs!i L3e? L4mAaA ta44uKkKkc nun99uny4AaA4h!', ada juga yang asik ngerumpi dan masih banyak lagi.

Tidak lama setelah status alay itu di-_update,_ muncul Lee dengan wajah tak berdosa. Langsung saja semua meneriaki Lee karena saking lama menunggunya. Tidak tahu apa rasanya menunggu itu capek banget, eh Lee-nya malah gak merasa bersalah!

"Lee, waktu kamu di tantangan pertama tadi habis. Jadi kamu ketinggalan skor dengan saudara Sasuke." Lee mengkerut mendengar penuturan Pain. Bagaimana tidak mengkerut? Kini skor-nya lebih unggul Sasuke!

"Naaah, penonton sekaliaan! Saya akan mengumumkan perolehan sementara antara Sasuke dan Lee yaitu .. untuk Sasuke nilai yang didapatkan adalah 10 dan nilai yang didapatkan Lee adalah .. 0!" teriak Pain lewat TOA versi corong minyak.

"Wot de ..?" teriak Lee tidak terima.

"Yeeeey .. yuhuuuuu!" teriak Sasuke saat mendengar nilainya diumumkan dan ternyata lebih unggul dari Lee. Permulaan bagus, yak? Sasuke jadi semangat melanjutkan perlombaan ini.

"Baik, apa satu dari kalian ingin mengundurkan diri?" tanya Pain di atas panggung. Lee maupun Sasuke langsung menggeleng cepat. Mereka tidak ingin dicap pecundang dan ingin mendapatkan Sakura sampai titik darah penghabisan.

"Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan di tantangan berikutnya!"

"YEEEEEEE!" semua penonton disitu berteriak untuk menyemangati kedua pemain lomba yang tingkat kelitannya sangat parah. Kemudian Pain memanggil dua orang aneh. Entah untuk apa mereka ada disini.

"Ini adalah dua orang yang akan menemani Sasuke dan Lee dalam menjalani tantangan kedua dan tantangan-tantangan berikutnya! Perkenalkan diri kalian, sekarang." Pain mempersilahkan dua orang tersebut untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Yo, saya Kakashi! Nama panjangnya adalah Kaaakaaashiiii. Haha, maaf bercanda. Nama saya adalah Kakashi Hatake. Cukup panggil saja Kakashi Hatake. Saya bekerja di SMP Konoha sebagai guru. Tapi sekarang saya pindah ke Pesantren Konoha dan menjabat sebagai ustad. Do'akan saya terpilih menjadi ustad terfavorit, yaaa?" ucap Kakashi panjang lebar dan lupa untuk mengatakan kalau dia disini sebagai pendamping Sasuke.

"Ehm ehm!"

"Oh iya! Disini saya akan menemani Sasuke yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah murid saya sendiri! Tepuk tangannya doooong!" ucap Kakashi centil. Langsung saja tepuk tangan menggema di seantero salon. Setelah itu Kakashi turun dari panggung dan naiklah seorang aneh ke panggung.

"Yo yo yo! Perkenalkan saya adalah Guy Maito! Semangat mudatelah tercipta dari saya mudadulu sampai sudah tidak mudalagi seperti sekarang ini. Tapi meskipun begitu, jiwa mudatetap tercipta di jiwa saya. Sama seperti murid saya .. Lee! Saya bangga sekali padanya, dan saya sangat senang bisa mendampinginya di perlombaan ini! terima kasih, salam semangat muda!" teriak Guy setelah ceramah selama hampir satu hari.

"Ah, sudah to? Ehm .. ehm tes tes? satu dua tiga! Ehm ehm, baiklah! Kita lanjutkan tantangan berikutnya yaitu .. memasak!" ucap Pain. Wajah Sasuke langsung pucat begitu mendengar tantangan yang diberikan Pain. Memasak adalah kelemahan Sasuke. Sedangkan Lee berteriak girang karena memasak adalah hobi Lee.

TBC!

Nyahaaa! Berhasil menyelesaikan fic lanjutan yang sempat ke-pending. Bagaimana tidak ke-pending? Jadwal padet gara-gara ujian disana-sini! Hehe, maaf ya minna? :*

Bagus gak ceritanya? Gombalnya gimana? Hehe, itu aku dapetin sejak aku punya pacar lho? Ya ampuuun, seneng banget dah! :* :* :D Lee bagus gak aktingnyah? Mohon komen sepuas kalian, ya?

"_**Eh, Pak Kakashi? Mana garemnya?"**_

"_**Lah, kagak tau!"**_

"_**Trus itu putih-putih yang dimasukin apa?"**_

"_**Kapur yang udah jadi bubuk. Lha garamnya abis, yaudah deh pake kapur, sama putihnya, kan?"**_

**KRITIK dan SARAN lewat REVIEW, no FLAME^^**

_Fandini P. :*_


End file.
